Underground
by Meffi
Summary: Mein zweites Büchlein, leider noch nicht ganz fertig, die fertige version lad ich dann auch noch hoch...viel spaß beim lesen :


† **UNDERGROUND †**

**Ein Jahr nach dem Anschlag auf das World Trade Center verschwindet ein Polizeibeamter spurlos. Seine Leiche wird zwei Wochen später in einem Fluss wiedergefunden. Dem Opfer wurde das Gesicht bei lebendigem Leibe abgezogen. Special Agent Maximilian Megger wird auf die Ermittlungen angesetzt und was er herausfindet, führt weit hinein in Verschwörungen die nicht nur sein Leben gefährden könnten.**

**© by Maximilian Megger – Juni 2005**

**Wieder dabei sind natürlich auch meine Freunde: Philipp Franik,Nicole Heyde, Kai Hildebrandt, Katja Merseburger, Clara Schrön, Helén Telemann, Stefanie Trost, Robin Wießner und viele weitere**

Wieder gilt: wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten ;)

Danke an Nicole für die Idee! Und natürlich auch Danke an meine Freunde die das so eifrig lesen und mich auf Trab halten :)

**1. Kapitel: Kellermonster**

Benjamin war ein groß gewachsener, blonder junger Mann, der es gerade geschafft hatte zum Polizisten ernannt zu werden. Er fuhr mit seinem Dienstwagen seine neue Route die er erst vor einer Woche antreten durfte. Er bog in die 5th Avenue ein und beobachtete die Menschen die zu so später Stunde noch durch die Straßen wanderten. Die üblichen Verdächtigen eben, dachte er sich. Jugendliche die auf der Straße Alkohol tranken und sich einen Schuss setzten. Das war auf seiner Route normal. Er wusste auch, dass er nichts dagegen machen konnte. Er tat so, als ob er es nicht gesehen hatte und fuhr unberührt weiter.

Er bog wieder eine Straße ab und gelangte auf den Freeway, der mitten durch die Stadt führte. Er fuhr eine Weile durch den Stau hindurch. Er hatte per Funk von einem Unfall gehört, den er sich ansehen sollte. Gemächlich kam er am Stauende an. Zwei Autos hatten sich ineinander verkeilt und ein silberner Ford lag rechts neben der Spur. Er stieg aus und lief zu dem Polizisten der die beiden Fahrer vernahm. Der Fordfahrer war eingequetscht zwischen seinem Wagen und der Leitplanke. Sein Unterleib lag neben dem Wagen.

Benjamin drehte sich weg und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Tja Kleiner daran kannst du dich schonmal gewöhnen. Das wird dir auf dieser Route noch öfter passieren."

Der Polizist war klein gewachsen und rundlich. Er hatte einen Vollbart, der schon ziemlich garu war. Die Augen des Mannes sahen alt aber immernoch tatenkräftig aus und seine Oberarme waren breit. Er schien regelmäßig Sport zu treiben.

„Hoffentlich nicht allzu bald wieder und nie mit mir."

Der Mann lachte laut auf, schickte die beiden Fahrer zurück zu ihren Wagen und drehte sich zu Benjamin.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Du kannst weiter ich hab das hier unter Kontrolle. Der Krankenwagen und die Feuerwehr werden gleich hier sein", sagte er und steckte seinen Notizblock und den Stift zurück in seine Brusttasche.

„Okay. Bis später dann.", verabschiedete sich Benjamin und ging zurück zu seinem Wagen.

Als er wieder darin saß, atmete er ersteinmal tief durch. So etwas ekelhaftes war ihm noch nie untergkommen und ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihn als er an die Worte des Mannes dachte. Nichtsdestotrotz warf er seinen Motor wieder an und fuhr weiter.

Er gelangte an den Platz, an dem ein jahr vorher noch das World Trade Center stand. Er fuhr einmal um den Platz herum und parkte dann seinen Wagen gleich um die Ecke bei seinem Lieblings-Hotdog-Stand und stieg aus. Er wollte den Platz einmal ganz alleine für sich begutachten und nicht ständig darauf aufpassen, dass irgendwelche kleinen Kinder durch die absperrung traten und in den Ruinen spielten.

Er passierte die Absperrung und dachte an die Kinder, verwarf aber den Gedanken wieder un redete sich ein, dass er alt genug war auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Immerhin war er 21 Jahre alt.

Er stieg eine treppe hinunter und gelangte in den Keller der Ruinen. Er holte seine Taschenlampe herraus und macht sie an. Er lies den Lichtkegel durch das dunkle Gemäuer wandern. Er hatte sich schon in seinen frühen Jahren für Architektur interessiert und wollte schon immer einmal sehen wie dieses Gebäude aufgebaut war. Seine Mutter hatte ih immer von dieser Berufsrichtung abgeraten und er hatte darauf gehört. Nun war er Polizist und seine Mutter war darüber nicht gerade erfreut als sie das gehört hatte.

„Was ist wenn dir etwas zustößt?", hatte sie immer gepredigt. Doch er ließ es über sich ergehen und hatte ihr versprochen immer schön vorsichtig zu sein. Seitdem hatten die ständigen anrufe bei ihm zu Hause aufgehört und seine Mutter rufte nur noch an, wenn sie wissen wollte wie es ihm geht. Er hatte trotzdem den Verdacht, dass sie sich immernoch Sorgen machte. Er bließ den gedanken zur Seite und betrat einen dunklen Raum in dem noch verstaubte Bilder des frühen New Yorks hingen. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile und ging dann weiter. Eine weitere Treppe führte noch ein Stockwerk tiefer und das Licht, war hier nun gänzlich verschwunden. Nur seine Taschenlampe spendete Licht, das schon in fünf Metern Entfernung verschluckt wurde. Er drehte sich eine Weile im Kreis um sich ein wenig um zu sehen und zu erkennen wo er war.

Er erkannte in einiger Entfernung ein schwaches Licht, das aber nicht von seiner Taschenlampe stammte oder reflektiert wurde. Es war ein dunkles rotes Leuchten, das immer wieder ein wenig aufflackerte und wieder verschwand. Wie von einem Feuer oder etwas ähnlichem. Er zog sein Walkie-Talkie heraus und versuchte zu funken.

„Zentrale? Hallo? Hier 2771 ich bin am Ground Zero und habe eine Lichtquelle im Keller entdeckt. Hallo?", aus seinem Walkie-Talkie drang nur ein monotones Rauschen.

Er fluchte und steckte es wieder ein. Zur Sicherheit zog er seine Waffe heraus und näherte sich der Lichtquelle. Jeden Schritt konnte man hören und es hallte dopplet so laut wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Herz versagen würde wenn er sich noch näher heranbewegte.

Als er ankam, stand er in einem runden Raum. Als er sich die Wände anguckte, bemerkte er, dass sie nicht zu dem unrsprünglichen Mauerwerk gehörte. Es sah aus, als ob der Raum direkt aus dem Stein geschlagen wurde. Das einzige Objekt war eine Fackel, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand und für schwaches dämmrig rotes Licht sorgte. Es war gerade stark genug, die Wandzeichnungen zu erhellen. Er trat dicht an die Höhlenwand heran um mehr zu erkennen, doch seine Taschenlampe gab plötzlich den Geist auf und ein starker Luftzug wehte im Raum. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Die Fackel war aus.

„Hallo?", seine Stimme zitterte. „Ist da jemand?"

Er drehte sich um, erschrack wieder als er die Wand entdeckte, die kurz vor ihm auftauchte. Er fasste sich an die Brust und atmete aus.

„Du bist zu nervös Benni", sagte er sich und drehte sich wieder um.

Nachdem was er jetzt sah, blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Er ließ die Lampe fallen und fing an zu schreien. Das war das letzte, was man von ihm hörte. Nur ein kleiner Junge, der gerade auf den Weg nach Hause war, höhrte ihn. Er beachtete es nicht, spielte mit seinem Jojo und ging weiter.

**Kapitel 2: Morgenstunden **

_Maximilian Megger saß in einem flauschigen Sessel und hatte die Arme auf den Lehnen abgelegt. Seichte Musik umspielte seine Ohren und er war in einer Art Trance. Gleich zwischen Wach und Schlaf. Er saß in einem Raum, der voll mit Kerzen war und er starrte direkt zur Tür. Er wartete auf sie._

_Plötzlich erschien eine weibliche Silhouette, in einem seidenen Morgenmantel, in der Tür. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und unter dem Manten blitzte kurz nkachte Haut auf. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht und weiche Haut. Vollkommen makellose Haut. Er hatte sich auf den ertsen Blick in sie verliebt._

„_Na Kleiner.", sagte sie mit einer sanften engelsgleichen Stimme._

„_Na Schatz:", sagte er und versuchte sich in seinem Stuhl aufzurichten._

_Bevor er sich versah, kniete sie schon vor ihm. Sie fuhr ihm mit einer Hand über den Oberschenkel und blieb ihm im Schritt stehen. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sie ging an sein Ohr und sagte: „Piep, piep, piep!"_

Sofort schreckte er aus dem Schlaf. Sein Wecker klingelte und hatte ihn aus dem schönsten Traum geweckt, den er seit langem hatte.

Er nahm den Wecker und schmiss ihn in die Ecke.

„Verdammter Scheißdreck!", rief er ärgerlich.

Er stand auf und zog sich an. Als er auf die Uhr sah, die in seinem Zimmer hing, bemerkte er, dass er zu spät war. Hastig putze er sich die Zähne und machte sich das Haar zurecht. Dann zog er ein weißes Hemd an, eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Anzug. Er hatte braunes kurzes Haar, graublaue Augen und war mittelgroß. Er hatte ein breites Kreuz und mukulöse Arme. Regelmäßig musste er ins Fitnesscenter. Sein Beruf verlangte es unter anderem von ihm. Er hatte vor drei Jahren ein angebot des FBI bekommen und war seitdem zum Special Agent aufgestiegen. Seine Partnerin war erst seit kurzem in seiner Einheit dabei. Ihr Name war Helén, ihren Nachnamen hatte er nie erfahren aber er nahm sich vor ihn eines Tages heraus zu bekommen. Er lächelte als er an sie dachte, schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel und hastete aus seinem Appartement. Er stürzte die Treppe hinunter ind das Parkhaus und ging zu seinem schwarzen Nissan. Er fuhr so schnell es ging in die Stadtmitte zum Büro. Er parkte seinen Wagen an den für ihn vorgesehenen Parkplatz und rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Eingangshalle hindurch zu den Fahrstühlen. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er so spät ins Bett ging. Er kam bereits zwanzig Minuten zu spät zu seiner Besprechung. Als er oben ankam, waren es fünfunzwanzig Minuten und er hastete zu der großen Doppletür. Kurz vor ihm ging sie auf. Helén trat heraus mit einer Mappe in der Hand. Sie sah in überrascht an.

„Oh, hast du es doch noch geschafft. Die sind ganz schön sauer auf dich.", sagte sie und machte ihm Platz um hindurch zu gehen. Er grinste schief, machte sich gerade und ging hinein. Sie schloss die Tür. Obowhl die Tür zehn Zentimeter dick war, konnte sie ihren Chef noch hindurch hören. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Max nicht mehr lange ihr Partner sein würde.

Als Max wieder rauskam, sah er deutlich mitgenommen aus. Mit müdem Blick, sah er Helén an.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er mit dem Blick auf der Mappe in ihren Armen.

„Das? Das ist unser heutiger Einsatzbericht.", sie drehte sich und deutete ihm, mit ihr runter zu gehen.

„Ein Mordfall. Ein Hausmeister hat eine Leiche im Keller gefunden. Der Mann wurde erschossen und dann in den Keller gelegt. Eine Täterprofil ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. Wir sollten ersteinmal den Hausmeister befragen."

„Dann lass uns losfahren.", sagte Max, holte wieder seinen Schlüssel hervor und stieg ins Auto.

Helén nahm neben ihm Platz und er fuhr aus dem Parkplatz heraus auf die mittlerweile voll befahrenen Straßen. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ein Mordfall, dann Mittagspause und vielleicht noch ein Fall. Es war bisher noch nie anders gewesen. Doch er sollte sich noch wundern. Er bog in die Straße ein, wo das Haus sein sollte. Er fuhr vor und hielt neben einem Polizistenwagen an. Sie stiegen gemeinsam aus und betraten das Haus.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Special Agent Megger und das ist...", es fiel ihm ein, dass er ihren Nachnamen nicht wusste.

„Special Agent Telemann.", sagte sie streng. Ein leises „Aha!" ging durch Max Kopf.

Der Polizist sah sie ungläubig an. Der Mann war genauso groß und gebaut wie Max und hatte blondes Haar. Eine kleine Narbe am Mund war das auffäligste an ihm.

„Guten Tag ich bin Officer Robin Wießner. Ich leite diesen Fall.", er gab ihnen die Hand.

„Nun jetzt nicht mehr.", sagte Max kühl und ging an ihm vorbei. „Was genau ist hier vorgefallen?"

„Nunja der Hausmeister hat heute morgen bei seinem täglichen Rundgang die nackte Leiche im Keller gefunden. Eine Nachbarin hat dann die Polizei gerufen. Mehr wissen wir auch noch nicht. Wir konnten bisher nicht identifizieren wer der Mann ist, seine Brieftasche wurde gestohlen und die Fingerkuppen abgeschnitten. Wir konnten ihn auch nicht in einer Datenbank finden, da der Mann kein Gesicht mehr hat.", sagte Officer Robin angewiedert.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Helén nach.

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Ihm wurde das Gesicht abgezogen. Kurz darauf wurde er erschossen."

„Wie hat man ihn noch einmal erschossen?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Hier entlang", sagte der Officer und deutete auf eine Treppe die in den Keller führte. Als sie unten ankamen schlug ihnen der Gestank des Todes entgegen und der Geruch von feuchtem alten Holz lag in der Luft. Max duckte sich unter einer kleinen Tür hindurch und betrat den Kellerraum in dem die Leiche lag. Alle viere von sich gestreckt lag sie auf dem boden in einer Art Kreis. Kleine Kerzen waren in regelmäßigen Abständen auf dem Kreis rings um die Leiche herum verteilt worden. Max trat vorsichtig in den Kreis und sah sich den Leichnam genauer an. Fliegen saßen auf dem nackten Fleisch des Mannes. Leer und ohne jegliches Gefühl, starrten die Augen an die Decke. Einige Finger waren verkrüppelt und es sah so aus, als ob einige Teile des Körpers verbrannt wurden. Er bemerkte eine gelblich ölige Flüssigkeit am Rande der Haut, wo das Gesicht abgezogen wurde. Er nachm einen Stift heraus und fuhr ein wenig an dem Rand herum. Wie Leim, kelbte es an seinem Kuli und lief in langen Fäden herunter.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Helén die im Türrahmen stand. Man sah ihr das Unbehagen förmlich an.

„Keine Ahung. So etwas hab ich noch nie gesehen. Haben sie schon jemanden darauf angesetzt?", fragte er an den Officer gerichtet.

„Natürlich. Laut dem bericht ist es eine Art Öl, das zum kühlen benutzt wird.", sagte er und sah von seinem Notizblock auf.

Es war ihm genauso ein Rätsel wie Max oder Helén. Als Max wieder aufstand, bemerkte er einen eisigen Hauch. Er drehte sich um und suchte nach einer Öffnung.

„Spüren sie das auch?"

„Was denn?"

„Diesen Luftzug? Er ist ganz schwach aber da.", sagte Max bestimmt und suchte den Boden ab.

„Nein, ich merke nichts."

Max entdeckte eine kleine Öffnung in einer Ecke aus der Wind pfiff. Er hockte sich hin und versuchte etwas zu hören aber außer dem Wind war da nichts. Er bildete sich ein jemanden Atmen zu hören aber das war viel zu unsinnig. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, stand auf und drehte sich um.

„Wissen sie was unter dem Haus ist?"

„Naja, gleich neben an ist eine U-Bahnstation. Vielleicht kommt daher der Wind.", sagte Robin.

„Gut, wir werden auf den Bericht der Spurensicherung warten. Solange betritt keiner diesen Raum. Ist das vertändlich?"

„Natürlich.", asgte der Officer und holte seine Leute aus dem Zimmer heraus. Er wartete bis die beiden Special Agents ebanfalls herauskamen und schloss dann mit dem Generalschlüssel die Tür ab.

Max und Helén gingen hoch um mit dem hausmeister ein Wort zu wechseln. Die Tür zu seinem Appartement stand weit offen und ein Psychologe saß mit einem Kaffe in der Küche und las einen Artikel.

„Wo ist der Mann?"

„Er sitzt auf seinem Bett. Sie können wieder mit ihm reden. Aber vorsichtig bitte.", sagte der Mann ohne auf zu sehen.

Max und Helén gingen durch den Flur auf die gegenüberliegende Tür zu. Sie stand ebenfals offen. Sie betraten einen verdunkelten Schlafraum, in dem ein Bett und ein Schrank standen. Der Hausmeister stand stumm am Fenster und starrte gegen das Jalousie. Er hatte kurzes braunes Haar, eine Brille und wache Augen. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und wog von vorn nach hinten. Er summte etwas vor sich her und schien die beiden nicht zu beachten.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Special Agent Megger und das ist Special Agent Telemann. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen an sie.", fing Max an doch der Mann schien es nicht zuhören.

„Verstehen sie mich?"

Der Mann hörte auf zu wippen, verstummte und nickte fast unmerksam.

„Könnten sie mir ihren Namen nennen?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, das ist sowieso nicht wichtig.", sagte er und bekam einen Stoß in die Seite von Helén.

„Ist doch so. Könnten sie uns bitte erzählen was sie erlebt hatten?"

Der Mann erstarrte und versteifte krampfhaft. Er ließ seine Arme locker und schlaff zur Seite fallen. Wie ein schiefer Baum im Wind stand der Mann nun am Fenster.

„Sie...sie haben ihn getötet. Sie werden kommen und uns alle töten. Ihr könnt sie nicht aufhalten.", flüsterte er unheilvoll.

„Wen meinen sie.", fragte Helén neugierig.

„Sie geben sich niemals Preis und sagen nie ihren Namen.", es klang als ob er unter Trance stand.

„Wen meinen sie?"

„Niemand wagt es ihren Namen zu sagen.", er starrte an die Decke.

„Könnten sie uns bitte sagen von welcher Organisation sie reden?", fragte Max der immer ungeduldiger wurde.

„Unsagliche...sie nennen sich Unsagliche...", sagte der Mann und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Unsagliche?"

Der Mann legte sich seitlich auf das Bett und fing wieder an etwas zu summen. Max kam die Melodie so unglaublich bekannt vor, doch er kam nicht drauf.

„Hallo? Mr.?",

„Er wird ihnen nicht mehr antworten. Es hat mich schon gewundert, dass sie ihn überhaupt aus seinem Summen geholt hatten"

Der Psychiater stand im Türrahmen und hatte sich angelehnt, die Arme verschränkt.

„Können sie etwas tun, damit er wieder mit uns spricht?", fragte Helén.

„Nicht in den nächsten paar Stunden.", sagte er und ging zu dem Mann rüber.

„Okay, lass uns gehen.", sagte Max und ging aus dem dunklen Zimmer heraus. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, er dachte es sei schon spät, doch als er auf die Uhr sah, die im Flur stand bemerkte er, dass es gerade zwölf war. Leise fluchend steckte er seinen Stift wieder weg.

„Kommst du?"

Helén stand noch immer im Zimmer und sah den Mann an, dann drehte sie sich langsam um, ohne den Kopf von dem Mann ab zu wenden. Dann drehte sie sich endgültig zu ihm um, sah ihn an und fragte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir werden erst einmal Pause machen. Es ist schon zwölf und ich habe nicht gefrühstückt.", sagte er und verließ die Wohnung.

**Kapitel 3: Am Fluss**

Als Kai Hildebrandt am Tatort ankam, war schon längst alles zu spät gewesen. Die Leiche des Polizisten war ein scheußlicher Anblick. Sein Gesicht war abgezogen worden und seine Haut war blass. Das kalte Wasser hatte die Haut frisch gehalten.

Kai kniete neben dem Leichnam nieder und betrachtete den Rand der Haut und den Gesichtsmuskeln. Gelblicher Schleim lief an den Ohren herunter und verdampfte auf dem Asphalt. Er betrachtete die weit geöffneten Augen, die schreckhaft in die Luft starrten. Seine Hände waren merkwürdig verkrampft und die Finger abgeschnitten.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Kai.

„Das ist Officer Benjamin Weinhold, 21 Jahre jung und erst seit ein paar Wochen im Dienst.", sagte der Mann mit dem Notizblock neben ihm.

„Wissen sie genau wo sie ihn gefunden haben?"

„Er wurde gleich hier gefunden. Von einem Fischer. Wir vermuten, dass er flussaufwärts getötet wurde."

Kai stand auf und sah den Fluss nach oben. Er drehte sich um, als er einen Wagen anfahren hörte. Er kannte den Wagen. Er gehörte Max.

Max stieg aus und sah sich um. Schon der zweite Mord an einem Tag. Als er den Krankenwagen entdeckte, ging ihm nur ein Gedanke durch den kopf. Endlich mit jemanden arbeiten, er Ahnung hatte.

Er stieg die Böschung hinab an den Flusslauf stieg, Helén hielt sich dicht hinter ihm, damit sie sich, im Falle eine Sturzes, an ihm abfangen konnte.

Als er die Leiche entdeckte, bemerkte er, dass auch dieser Leiche das Gesicht fehlte.

„Na sieh mal einer an." hörte er jemanden rufen.

Er drehte sich um und erkannte den Mann, der gerade aus dem Krankenwagen ausstieg und mit einem anderen eine Trage holte.

„Verdammt! Kai was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich trage dir die Leichen weg."

Er kam mit der Trage neben der Leiche zum stehen und reichte Max die Hand. Sie kannten sich schon seit der Schulzeit und hatten sich nach der Schule nie wieder gesehen. Erst heute begegneten sie sich weder. Ein markaberer Ort für ein Wiedersehen.

„Das ist schon der zweite ohne Gesicht den ich heute sehe.", sagte Max.

„Wirklich? Wo war denn der andere?"

„Gar nicht soweit weg. Nur eine Ecke weiter."

„Aha. Naja ich werde ihn erst einmal ins Krankenhaus fahren und dann sehen wir weiter.", sagte er, hievte zusammen mit dem anderen Mann die Leiche auf die Trage und fuhr in zurück in den Wagen.

„Hier ist meine Karte. Ruf mich mal an. Vielleicht können wir uns mal auf nen Kaffe treffen", sagte Kai. Max gab ihm seine Handynummer und gab Kai die Hand. Kai warf einen Blick auf Helén und ging dann in den Wagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort fuhr er davon.

Max sah ihm skeptisch nach, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und ging dann wieder die Böschung hinauf. Er half Helén nach oben, stieg mit ihr wieder in den Wagen ein und fuhr zurück ins Büro.

Er wollte nicht noch einmal solch einen Tag erleben. Er wollte den Rest des Tages frei nehmen und etwas machen, was ihm gefiel.

**Kapitel 4: Explosionsartige Entwicklungen**

Er und Helén stiegen aus. Sie hatte nach dem Vorfall in dem Keller nicht mehr viel gesagt. Er vermutete, dass es etwas zu hart für sie gewesen war. Er wollte ihr nachher noch irgendetwas gutes tun. Sie reichten ihren Bericht für heute ein und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Hey, hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee?", fragte Max.

„Nein, danke nach dem heutigen Tag möchte ich ein wenig allein bleiben.", sagte sie leise.

Max konnte das gut verstehen. Sie war noch nicht lang beim FBI und gleich eine solche Situation konnte jemanden ziemlich fertig machen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und er sah ih nach, wie sie in den Bus einstieg, der sie nach Hause fuhr. Er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in sein Stammlokal. Er ging die Sachen noch einmal durch. Zwei Menschen wurden auf die selbe Art und Weise umgebracht. Es musste also der selbe Täter sein. Er fragte sich, wie ein Mensch so etwas fertig bringen konnte. Ihn schauderte es, als er noch einmal an die Leichen dachte.

Verwirrt setzte er sich an seinen Stammplatz, betsellte sich einen Kaffee und etwas zu essen. Obwohl er keinen großen Hunger hatte, eher rein aus Routine. Bisher hatte der Mörder nicht einen Hinweis hinterlassen, der ihn ein wenig helfen konnte. Er hatte nur einen namen, mit dem er nict viel anfangen konnte. Die Unsaglichen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Er dachte nicht weiter daran und ließ es sich schmecken. Plötzlich vibrierte es in seiner Hose. Er schreckte hoch und zog das Hand aus seiner Tasche.

„Hallo?", meldete er sich.

„Special Agent Megger?"

„Das bin ich, japp.", sagte er und stopfte sich noch eine Pommes in den Mund.

„Halten sie sich aus ihren Ermittlungen heraus, wenn sie wissen was gut für sie ist."

Er prustete und verschluckte sich schwer.

„Wer...wer sind sie?"

„Mein Name ist nicht von Belangen aber ich beobachte sie und ich hab sie in meiner Hand."

„Was glauben sie wer sie sind?"

„Ich bin ihr schlimmster Albtraum."

„Na klar.", sagte Max und fing an zu grinsen.

„Sie glauben mir nicht?"

„Hör mal mein Guter ich habe heute so viel Leid und Elend gesehen, ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Keine Antwort. Max wurde ungeduldig und sah nach draußen. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Er wurde leicht depressiv.

„Glauben sie mir lieber.", drang wieder die Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!", mehr konnte er nicht sagen.

Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte das Lokal und Glas splitterte. Es riss ihn vom Stuhl und das Handy fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er prallte mit dem rechten Arm auf dem Tisch auf und fiel zu Boden. Menschen kreischten und flogen durch die Luft. Eine riesige Feuerwelle fegte die Straße hinab und riss alles mit, was ihr im Weg stand. So schnell wie es angefangen hatte, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Max wieder zu sich kam. Die Deckenlichter hingen herab und die Stühle brannten teilweise und lagen in den Ecken. Sein Handy lag gleich neben ihm. Verwirrt holte er es wieder ran und horchte ob es noch funktionierte.

„Sie haben keine Chance", meldete sich die Stimme, dann kam das Besetztzeichen.

Er ließ den Kopf fallen und atmete aus. Als er aufstand, bemerkte er erst welche Auswirkung die Explosion gehabt hatte. Das ganze Lokal war zerstört und auf der Straße lagen die Autos brennend auf den Dächern. Verbrannte Körper lagen neben ihm und auf der Straße. Sirenen waren zu hören und weinende Menschen saßen neben den Leichen. Als er aufstand meldete sich ein stechender Schmerz im rechten Arm und als er an ihm herunter sah, bemerkte er, dass der Arm in einem merkwürdigem Winkel vom Körper abstand. Er lief, den Arm haltend, auf die Straße und setzte sich an den Wegrand. Die Ursache der Explosion schien ein Bus gewesen zu sein. Er lag fünzig Meter weiter eingedrükt in einem Loch in einem Gebäude.

Als der Krankenwagen kam, verbanden und schienten sie seinen Arm und machten sich daran die Leichen zu identifizieren. Die Feuerwehr, löschte den noch immer brennenden Bus und die Autos. Kai kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wow, hat ganz schön gekracht was?"

Max sah ihn finster an.

„Okay, das war doof. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin okay. Mein Arm ist gebrochen aber sonst ist alles klar."

„Komm ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus. Wir müssen dich röntgen."

Max nickte und stand auf.

„Lass uns gehen."

Er stieg hinten in einen Krankenwagen ein und fuhr mit Kai ins Krankenhaus, wo er sofort geröntgt wurde. Er verbrachte vier Stunden im Krankenhaus, bis ihm Kai die Erlaubnis gab wieder zu gehen. Er stand vor dem Eingang zum Krankenhaus im strömenden Regen. Fünf Minutebn ließ er den kalten Regen in sein Gesicht fallen, dann zog er sein ramponiertes Handy heraus und wählte Heléns Nummer.

„Hallo?", meldete sie sich.

„Helén? Kannst du mich abholen?"

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt?"

Sie hatte Recht es war mittlerweile schon zwei Uhr morgens.

„Ich habe einen guten Grund, kannst du mich bitte abholen?"

„Na gut gib mir fünf Minuten dann bin ich da."

„Okay bis in zehn Minuten.", sagte er grinsend.

Sie legte auf und Max steckte sein Handy wieder weg. Tatsächlich kam sie zehn Minuten später am Krankenhaus an und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er stieg zu ihr ein.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Mein Stammlokal ist in die Luft geflogen, noch während ich drin war.", sagte er säuerlich.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Wahrscheinlich eine Autobombe. Ein Bus ist genau vor dem Lokal explodiert."

„Weiß man schon wer die Bombe platziert hatte?"

„Nein aber der Täter hat mich kurz vorher angerufen."

„Wie bitte?", sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Hast du dir die Nummer gemerkt?"

„Nein sie war sowieso unterdrückt."

„Und wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt und sah auf den Arm.

„Halb so wild. Nur ein Kratzer.", sagte er lächelnd und zog die Luft ein als er den Arm bewegte.

„Von wegen. Ich fahr dich erstmal nach Hause.", sagte sie und fuhr los.

„Danke dir."

**Kapitel 5: Nachruf**

Als Max an seiner Wohnungstür ankam, war Helén noch immer bei ihm. R öffnete die Tür und schmiss seinen Schlüssel auf die Komode neben der Tür. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, dass er dem Mann nicht geglaubt hatte, schlug sich an den Kopf und warf sich auf das Sofa.

„Kommst du zurecht?", fragte sie.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, sah sie an und fing an zu grinsen.

„Ttraust du dich über Nacht hier zu bleiben?"

ie grinste blöd zurück und trat aus dem Flur in die Wohnstube. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und hing sie an den Kleiderhaken, der neben der Komode angebracht war. Sie wanderte in die Küche, Max beobachtete jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte. Sie füllte eine Kanne Wasser auf und machte Tee. Er beobachtete sie weiterhin und verlor sich in Gedanken.

Als sie wiederkam, roch es im ganzen Raum nach grünem Tee, seinem Lieblingstee. Sie stellte zwei Tassen und die Kanne auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich auf den Sessel und füllte die Tassen auf. Sie nahm sich eine und führte sie an ihre Lippen. Ruhig trank sie einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse wieder ab.

Er riss sich von ihr los, nahm sich seine Tasse und trank vorsichtig. Ein warmer Schwall tee durchfuhr seinen kalten Körper und wärmte ihn auf. Er atmete laut aus und stellte den Tee wieder ab.

„Danke."

„Wofür?", sie sah ihn an.

„Das du mich abgeholt hast."

„Kein Problem, hab ich gern gemacht."

Er lächelte, nahm noch einen Schluck und dachte noch einmal an den Vorfall im Kaffee. Dann fuhr er auf, er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Arm. Der Mann am Telefon hatte gesagt, dass er ihn beobachte. Er zog die Vorhänge an den Fenstern zu und schloss die Türen ab.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich schließe alles ab, was abzuschließen geht. Der Mann hat gesagt er beobachtet mich.", sagte er hastig und schloss das letzte Fenster.

Sie musste ihn für verückt halten, dachte er aber im Moment war es ihm egal. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und nahm seinen Tee. Nach einen großen Schluck, atmete er schwer.

„Beruhig dich doch mal. Er wird dich schon nicht sehen.", sagte sie ihm.

„Nachdem was mir da passiert ist will ich lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Sie nickte, nahm noch einen Schluck und sah nachdenklich an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Ich möchte wissen woher er deine Nummer hat."

Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand einen Tritt verpasst hatte. Sie hatte Recht.

„Und nicht nur das. Er kannte sogar meinen Namen.", sagte er mit der Tasse in der Tand.

„Achso?", sagte sie überrascht, nahm noch einen letzten Schluck und schenkte sich noch einmal ein. „Es muss also jemand sein, der gut über dich Bescheid weiß. Hast du Feinde?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nicht solche, die mir etwas antun könnten. Jedenalls nix in solch einer Größenordnung.", antwortete er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Er beobachtet dich wirklich.", kam sie zum Entschluss.

„Das hab ich auch schon gemerkt.", eine lange Pause trat ein. „Du gehst jetzt besser.", sagte Max, legte sich flach auf die Couch und sah an die Decke.

„Was? Wieso?", sie wurde überrascht und aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Geh einfach. Ich bin müde.", redete er sich raus.

Verwirrt und bestürzt stand sie auf, nahm ihre Jacke und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Wohnung. Sie schmetterte die Tür ins Schloss und ließ ihn allein. Er fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, seufzte tief und schloss die Augen.

„Sie wollten nicht auf mich hören!", drang eine Stimme hervor.

Er schreckte hoch. Aus irgendeiner Richtung drang schwach aber deutlich die Stimme des Täters. Er klang kratzig und weit entfernt aber er war da. Max sah sich um.

„Hören sie mit ihren Ermittlungen auf und ich lasse sie in Frieden. Sie haben noch nichts damit zu tun.", sagte sie wieder.

Max stand vollkommen im Dunkeln. Helén hatte als sie gegangen war das Licht ausgeschaltet. Er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Nur eine Lichtquelle schaffte ihm Licht. Sein Handy.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, trat dann doch vorsichtig auf die Lichtquelle zu.

Langsam führte er das Handy ans Ohr.

„Haben sie mich verstanden?", Max zuckte zusamen.

„Wer zum Teufel sind sie? Und wie machen sie das?"

„Ich bin ihr schlimmster Albtraum", hauchte die Stimme dunkel und legte auf.

Max schmiss das Handy an die Wand. Es zersplitterte in alle Einzelteile und verteilte sich auf dem Laminat.

Er sank zu Boden, setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und stützte seinen Kopf auf den Händen auf. Dann schlief er ein.

**Kapitel 6: Chefsache**

Als er aus seiner unangenehmen Haltung wieder aufwachte, war es neun Uhr morgens und sein Wecker hatte noch nicht einmal geklingelt. Er war noch nie so früh wach an einem Arbeitstag wie heute. Er stand auf und fuhr sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht. Er musste sich rasieren.

Als er im Bad stand, ließ er das eiskalte Wasser aus der Dusche über sich laufen. Ein starker Rausch durchfuhr seinen Körper.

„Mann...siehst du scheiße aus!", sagte er als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Die blauen Augen waren blutrot unterlaufen und Tränensäcke so groß wie Mandarinenhälften hatten sich gebildet. Ein Drei-Tage-Bart stand in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen ab. Sein Gesicht war ausgemerzt und dünn geworden, seine Wangenknochen standen ungewohnt deutlich hervor.

Als er fertig war, was ziemlich lange dauerte, stellte er sich in die Küche und brühte den stärksten Kaffee den er auf Lager hatte. Würgend versuchte er so schnell es ging den Kaffe herunter zu schlucken. Er prustete als ihm der heiße Saft den Hals entlangglitt, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro. Vor seiner Haustür blieb er stehen. Helén lehnte an seinem Wagen, mit einer Zeitung in der Hand, die sie aufmerksam las.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte er gleichgültig, holte seinen Schlüssel heraus und stieg ein. Helén drehte sich um schmiss die Zeitung weg und stieg so schnell sie konnte ein.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie ihn.

„Was soll was?"

„Kein freundliches Hallo oder so etwas. Was soll das?"

Max fuhr ruckartig los. Helén wurde in den Sitz geschmissen und hielt sich an dem Türgriff fest.

„Nicht so schnell!", flehte sie ihn an.

Er hörte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, er fuhr nur noch schneller und bog scharf in die Kurven ein. Abprupt blieb er auf seinem Parkplatz stehen.

„Mensch, wie fährst denn du heute?", fragte sie wütend und stieg aus. Max blieb noch eine Weile sitzen.

„Ich muss zum Chef, da bin ich nie gut drauf.", sagte er und lief mit raschen Schritten in den Fahrstuhl, der zu obersten Etage führte. Er und Helén tauschten nicht ein Wort, bis sie in einer anderen Etage ausstieg als er. Er musste in die letzte Etage, in die nie einer wirklich gerne wollte. Immer wenn man in die oberste Etage musste, stand irgendetwas Schlimmes bevor. Der erste Partner von Max wurde nach einer Explosion in der U-Bahn in der er Untersuchungen anstellte sofort gefeuert. Max hatte eine Woche später in der Zeitung gelesen, dass sein Partner unter einer Brücke ausgeraubt und getötet wurde. Er schauderte bei diesem Gedanken, dass es ihm gleich auch so ergehen konnte. Es war bisher immer etwas Grausames dort hoch zu fahren, es sei denn man war eine Frau oder Praktikantin. Sein Chef war ein in sich selbst verliebter machtgieriger Mann, der es auf irgendeine Art und Weise immer wieder schaffte Frauen um den Finger zu wickeln. Meistens, wurden Praktikantinnen eingestellt nachdem sie bei seinem Chef waren und schon Angestellte wurden befördert.

Als der Fahrstuhl oben ankam, atmete Max noch einmal tief ein. Es konnte gut sein, dass dies das letzte mal war, wo er noch einmal richtig atmen konnte.

Er trat heraus auf den langen mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegten Flur. Schwarze Marmorfließen machten einen düsteren und gleichermaßen autoritären Eindruck. Max kam der Weg vor wie eine Ewigkeit und es fühlte sich so an, als ob er der Tür überhaupt nicht näher kam. Er fühlte sich bedrängt und auf eine Art und Weise fremd, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

Langsam und mit Bedacht trat er an die Tür. Er sah noch einmal zur Seite auf die junge Assistentin, die eifrig einen Brief tippte. Sie sah kurz hoch, lächelte ihn mitleidsvoll an und tippte dann weiter. Er grinste dumm zurück und öffnete die Tür. Der schwarze Marmor verdeutlichte hier drin noch stärker den Eindruck der Autorität und der Herrschaft. Als er kurz noch einmal nach hinten sah, sah er an dem schild vorbei, das für ihn den Namen trug der für ihn das Aus bedeuten konnte. „Franik", lautete es auf dem Schild.

Max schloss die Tür. Ein riesiger weiter mit schwarzen Marmor ausgekleideter Raum erstreckte sich vor ihm. Weiße Säulen ragten majestätisch an die Decke und endeten in einem goldenen Rosenkranz. Weit vor ihm, stand ein einzelner Schreibtisch und dahinter ein zu den Fenstern gedrehter Chefsessel. Ein leuchtender LCD-Flachbildschirm erhellte die Marmorplatten, ansonsten gab es nur die Sonne als Lichtspender in diesem Raum. An diesem Tag hingen jedoch Wolken am Himmel und es sah nach Gewitter aus. Der Raum war finster.

„Wissen sie warum ich sie heute hier sehen wollte?", fragte der Mann

„Nein, Sir ich habe keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Max.

Mr. Franik drehte sich mit dem Sessel um und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Gestern Nacht ist eine Lokal in die Luft gegangen. Ich habe gehört, dass sie da mit drin hängen."

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Sir. Ich saß darin als das Lokal in die Luft flog.", antwortete Max.

Philipp Franik sah ihn mit kalten Augen an. Dann drehte er sich weg, griff in eine Schublade und holte eine Mappe heraus. Er knallte sie auf den Tisch.

„Sie sind mit dem Gesichtsabzieherfall beschäftigt?", fragte er mit Blick in die Mappen.

„Das ist richtig."

„Heute starb wieder jemand und wir haben noch immer keine Spur. Ich möchte das sie eine Angehörige der Toten vernehmen.", sagte er und schloss die Mappen.

„Wer ist die Tote?"

„Ihr Name ist Klötzer. Eine Freundin hat sie in der Wohnung gefunden. Ihr Name ist Clara Schrön. Sie fahren da hin und finden gefälligst etwas raus. Wenn das so weiter geht, stehen wir schlecht da mit unserem Ruf, haben sie das verstanden?", fragte er mit besonderem Druck.

„Verstanden, Sir."

„Na dann, gehen sie."

Max drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

„Ach ja! Holen sie bitte ihre Partnerin nach oben."

Max blieb mitten im Schritt stehen, sein Herz machte eine Pause und hörte für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde auf zu schlagen. Er drehte sich um.

„Was wollen sie von ihr?", fragte er.

„Das geht sie nichts an.", sagte er ohne, dass er den Kopf hob.

Max drehte sich wütend um und knallte die Tür zu. Er stapfte den Weg zurück in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr in den Vierten.  
Er ging zu der Assistentin am Eingang.

„Agent Telemann. Wo ist sie?"

„Im Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Gleich dahinten.", sie zeigte in den linken Gang.

Er bedankte sich, machte sich auf den Weg und klopfte. Kurz darauf machte er die Tür auf und sah Helén an ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie arbeitete am Pc und schrieb den Bericht des getrigen Tages.

„Hey.", meldete er sich.

„Hi."

„Du sollst zum Chef kommen. Danach haben wir einen Einsatz.", sagte er.

**Kapitel 7: Dunkle Machenschaften**

Als Helén in das Auto stieg, hatte sie eindeutig bessere Laune als vorher. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht stieg sie in den Wagen, setzte sich hin und wischte eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum grinst du denn so?"

„Ach nichts.", sagte sie, lächelte ihn an und kramte in ihrer Mappe herum.

„Wo müssen wir denn hin."

„Fahr erstmal los, ich lotse dich hin.", antwortete sie.

Max drückte aufs Gas. Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor einem riesigen Hotel. Kurz sahen sich die beiden an und fassten sich ein Herz. Sie gingen durch die Drehtür am Eingang. In der Lobby, war alles mit roten Samt ausgekleidet und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von den berühmtesten Pferden der Welt. Max steurte auf den Thresen am Eingang zu hinter der eine bildhübsche Frau stand.

Er klingelte an der Ampfangsklingel und wartete.

„Guten Tag, willkommen in Schröner Hotels. Sie wünschen?", fragte die Dame mit einer sanften und freundlichen Stimme.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Special Agent Megger, dass ist Special Agent Telemann. Wo finden wir Clara Schrön?", Max hielt ihr kurz die Ausweise hin.

„Hinten im Managerbüro.", sagte die Frau, diesmal deutlich nervöser als vorher.

„Dankeschön."

Max und Helén traten durch eine Tür an der stand „Nur für Personal" und gelangten in einen weißen sterilen Gang. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass auf jeder Seite des Ganges nur eine Tür war. Das Managerbüro befand sich auf der rechten Seite des Ganges. Er lies Helén vorgehen, die dezent an der Tür klopfte. Eine Stimme bat sie herein.

„Clara Schrön?", fragte sie.

„Das bin ich. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie nervös. Sie sah deutlich mitgenommen aus.

„Wir kommen wegen dem Fall „Klötzer" und haben ein paar Fragen an sie.", sagte Helén und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch.

„Ja...", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Setzen sie sich doch bitte."

„Frau Schrön. Hatte ihre Freundin irgendwelche Feinde?"

„Tina? Nein, sie hatte zwar ein paar Schlägereien gehabt als sie jung war aber sonst ist sie nie aufgefallen.", entgegnete sie.

„Wann haben sie Frau Klötzer das letztemal gesehen?", fragte Helén.

„Das war vor einer Woche ungefähr. Danach hatte ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört."

„Können sie uns sagen, mit welchen Personen sie im Umgang war?"

Max setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf, beugte sich zu Helén rüber und flüsterte.

„Ich geh mich ein bisschen umsehen."

„Okay, ich mache hier weiter."

Max stand auf, verließ das Zimmer und stand wieder in dem sterilen Gang. Er schenderte in Gedanken durch den gang wieder zurück zum Ausgang.

Plötzlich klingelte wieder sein Handy.

„Megger?"

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen sich heraushalten!"

Die Stimme die schon versucht hatte ihn in die Luft zu sprengen.

„Woher...?"

„Balthasar wird seine Opfer bekommen, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. _Sie _können ihn nicht aufhalten!"

„Wie?"

Max trat in die Lobby mit dem Handy am Ohr. Er ging in die Mitte der Halle, wo eine Bankreihe aufgebaut war und setzte sich hin. Misstrauisch sah er sich um. Im Hintergrund der Stimme konnte er Menschen reden hören. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass der Mörder hier im Hotel war. Es war zwecklos ihn zu suchen, mindestens dreißig Menschen in der Lobby telefonierten.

„Ich gebe ihnen nur noch diese Warnung. Dann müssen auch sie ihr Leben lassen."

Dann legte der Mann auf.

Max stand auf und ging auf die Treppe zu.

Er blieb am Ansatz stehen und sah nach oben. Ruckartig schmiss er sich zur Seite, als er den Kronleuchter auf sich zufliegen sah. Der Leuchter zerschmetterte auf dem Boden und verletzte einige Passanten mit scharfen Splittern aus Glas. Max drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah die Treppe hoch. Eine schwarze Gestalt rannte die Treppe nach oben, als sie bemerkte, dass Max ihn ansah.

Er stand auf, zog seine Waffe und rannte der Gestalt hinterher. Sie stieg eilig die Treppen hinauf und öffnete die Tür zum Fahrstuhl. Max schaffte es nicht hinein. Vergeblich drückte er den Knopf. Er sah auf die Anzeige und registrierte, dass der Aufzug nach oben fuhr. Er rannte die Treppe neben dem Fahrstuhl hoch und sah nach, ob der er angehalten hatte, wenn er eine neue Etage erreichte. Im siebten Stockwerk, hatte Max Probleme mit der Kondition, doch er riss sich zusammen und verdrängte das Seitenstechen. Im Zehnten hielt der Fahrstuhl an. Max kam zu spät.

Die Gestalt stieg aus und rannte den langen Gang entlang auf ein Fenster zu. Max richtete die Waffe auf den Mann und schoss. Die Kugel endete als Querschläger an einer Lampe. Die Scherben verteilten sich auf den Boden und der Gang wurde dunkel. Die Gestalt schaffte es das Fenster zu erreichen und sprang hindurch.

Entsetzt starrte Max auf das Loch im Fenster, durch das die eisige Luft hindurch kam. Er trat an das Fenster und sah nach unten. Die Scherben glitzerten in der Sonne, von dem Mann keine Spur.

„Balthasar?", sagte er zu sich und drehte um.

Helén stand mit Officer Robin in der Lobby und besprach etwas. Beide sahen auf als sie ihn bemerkten.

Max schüttelte den Kopf. Helén stöhnte leise auf, verabschiedete Robin, der sich zu seinem Wagen machte und einen Krankenwagen rief. Helén trat neben Max und zog ihre Mappe hervor.

„Frau Klötzer soll als letztes am Ground Zero gesehen worde sein, sagt dir das was?"

„Keinen Schimmer.", er sah sich an.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er einen Schnitt am Oberarm, das Glas steckte noch darin. Er zog den Splitter heraus, worauf eine kleine Fontäne Blut herausschoss, die aber sofort wieder aufhörte zu bluten.

„Wo ist Frau Schrön?"

„Sie war eben noch hier.", sagte Helén und sah sich panisch um.

Clara war verschwunden.

„Lass sie suchen! Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Mörder noch hier ist.", sagte er und rannte los auf die Straße. Vor der Tür fand er Clara Schröns Namenzeichen. Er hob es hoch und ging zurück in die Lobby.

„Helén? Du brauchst nicht mehr suchen. Hier.", sagte er und schmiss ihr das Schild zu.

„Nein..."

Max setzte sich auf den Boden. Immer wieder flüsterte er den Namen Balthasar vor sich her. Helén sah ihn merkwürig an, setzte sich zu ihm und fragte.

„Was sagst du?"

„Er hat mich wieder angerufen. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass er will, dass ich ihn suche. Er gibt mir mit jedem Anruf einen Hinweis. Kennst du einen Balthasar?"

Sie grübelte kurz und sah durch die Lobby.

„Keine Ahnung. Guck doch mal in der Stadtbibliothek nach.", schlug sie vor.

Mit einem Lächeln sah er sie an.

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte.", sagte er, küsste sie auf die Stirn und rannte heraus.

Er setzte sich in seinen Wagen und startete ihn. Helén stieg im letzten Moment ein.

„Du wolltest mich doch nicht hierlassen, oder?"

Er grinste, fuhr los und verließ den Tatort.

Robin Wießner sah ihm mit düsterem Blick nach, kramte sein Funkgerät heraus und sprach hinein.

„Er fährt los."

Max und Helén kamen zehn Minuten später an der riesigen Stadtbibliothek an. Sie war bekannt dafür, jedes mögliche Buch, das je erschienen ist auf dem öffentlichen und illegalen Markt, zu führen. Max hoffte auf ein paar Tipps zu dem Namen Balthasar.

Als er die riesigen Bücherregale hoch sah, schwand ihm der Mut.

„Wo soll ich eigentlich anfangen?", fragte er verzweifelt.

„Balthasar...klingt son bisschen nach Mittelalter. Fangen wir doch damit an.", schlug sie vor.

Er willigte ein. Sie sammelten alle möglichen und unmöglichen Bücher über das Mittelalter, die sie finden konnten und gut eine halbe Stunde später, sahen sie sich vor einem riesigen Berg Büchern wieder.

„Okay.", sagte Max gedehnt.

„Das würde viel zu lange dauern."

Er stimmte ihr zu. Mutlos sah er sich um.

„Wie wärs wenn wir uns an einen der Computer setzen?", schlug sie vor.

Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. So offensichtlich und doch hatte er es nicht gesehen. Sie setzet sich an den Rechner, öffnete eine Suchmaschine und gab den Begriff Balthasar ein. Es taten sich eine Unmengen an Daten über Balthasar auf. Sie klickte die erste Seite an, die sie finden konnte.

„Balthasar. Zweiundfünfzig Jahre alt. Verheiratet und drei Kinder.", las sie vor.

„Das wird er wohl nicht sein.", entgegnete Max verbittert.

Sie las weiter. Die Hälfte aller Seiten waren Seiten über Ärzte und Menschen die eine eigene kleine Homepage hatten und Balthasar hießen. Außerdem einige Seiten über Könige und andere Adelsmänner, die auch so hießen.

„Verkürz die Suche und gib mal Balthasar und Mord ein oder sowas in der Art."

Diesmal taten sich weit weniger Seiten auf als vorher.

„Balthasar, mittelalterlicher Gott der Unterwelt und des Bösen. Seine Anhänger lebten ausschließlich in unterirdischen Höhlen um ihrem Gott näher zu sein. Mein Gott wie bescheurt muss man denn sein", sagte sie dazwischen. Sie las weiter. „Jeden Monat mussten sie als Opfergabe zehn Menschen opfern. Meistens waren es Frauen, da sie dazu fähig waren seine Kinder auszutragen."

„Klingt ja spannend.", sagte er.

„Es geht ja noch weiter. Diese Anhänger waren der Meinung, das dieser Balthasar aller eintausend Jahre aus der Erde aufersteht. Letztes mal kam er 905...tja...er wird wohl diese Jahr auftauchen wollen.", schloss sie ab.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Kein Mensch würde so etwas glauben."

„Es steht hier so und so wie es aussieht, trifft es auch auf unseren Mörder zu. Den Opfern wurde das Gesicht abgeschnitten, steht hier, damit sich der Balthasar seine Frauen angucken kann und die Väter die seine Anhänger ausgesucht hatten.", las Helén vor.

Max prustete laut und die Empfangsdame zischte ihn an. Er riss sich zusamnmen.

„Das ist ja so krass.", meinte er.

„Aber es ist ja fast genauso wie bei unseren Fällen.", entschloss Helén, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du hast Recht. Wo hast du gesagt sollen die gehaust haben?"

„Warte. Hier, in Höhlen und im Untergrund."

„Wo ist hier der nächste Untergrund?"

„Vielleicht die U-Bahn?"

Er schnippte mit dem Finger.

„Das ist gut. Komm!", sagte er und stand auf.

„Warte...", sie veruschte ihn aufzuhalten.

Sie gab jedoch auf, packte ihre Jacke, zog sie an und rannte hinterher.

**Kapitel 8: Der Clan der Schatten**

Als Robin Wießner mit seinem dunkelblauen Mitsubishi auf die riesige Villa zufuhr, durchfuhr ihn ein leichter Schauer. Ein mulmiges Gefühl macht sich jedesmal in ihm breit wenn er zu seinem Meister fuhr. Er bremste vor dem gigantischen von Rost zerfressenen Tor und kurbelte das Fenster herunter, damit er auf die Sprechanlage drücken konnte. Eine verzerrte Stimme begrüßte ihn und fragte ihn nach der Parole, die er mittlerweile auswendig konnte. Es war ihm schon passiert, dass er es vergessen hatte und wurde zur Strafe stundenlang gefoltert, auf die schlimmste Weise, die er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Brennende Peitschen jagten sie auf seinen Rücken nieder und ließen ihn hungern. Er wollte nie wieder seine Parole vergessen. Es schauderte ihn, wenn er daran dachte.

Das Tor quietschte schwer als es sich öffnete und wenn es um Robin ging, musste dieses Haus schon über zweihundert Jahre alt sein.

Er fuhr auf dem Kiesweg bis zur Haustür vor. Vor ihm waren schon vier andere Fahrzeuge aufgefahren und standen völlig offen da. Robin parkte etwas abseits und stieg aus. Eine kalter schwacher Wind zog auf dem Hügel auf dem sich die Villa befand und rings herum stand ein riesiger Wald aus hohen und dichten Bäumen. Niemand würde sie vom Boden aus finden können.

Er ging die Treppe zur Eingangstür hinauf, wo er schon erwartet wurde. Eine blonde noch sehr junge Frau, was in diesem Kreis sehr ungewöhnlich war, stand am Eingang und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Ein letztes mal zog sie an ihrer Zigarette, warf sie dann zu Boden und trat sie aus. Dann lächelte sie ihn an, küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf den Mund und ging vor.

Robin wartete, bis sie drin war, steckte dann seine Packung Zigaretten wieder weg, aus der er eben noch eine rauchen wollte und lief ihr hinterher.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte er, während sie eine lange mit rotem Teppich ausgelegte Treppe hochgingen.

Sie sagte nichts.

„Nicole? Wo sind sie?", fragte er wieder, diesmal mit etwas mehr Druck.

„Sie sind oben Mensch. Komm doch einfach mit", stöhnte sie und öffnete eine Tür, hinter der nur eine weiter Treppe lag. Sie führte in eine dunkle nur mit Kerzen ausgeleuchtete Halle, die sich über die gesamte Länge des Hauses zog. Ein langer schwarzer Tisch stand in der Mitte aufgestellt und ergab einen Kreis, in dessen Mitte eine Art Grube gegraben war. Unter ihnen lag die Eingangshalle.

Robin und Nicole setzten sich nebeneinander an ihre Plätze und warteten. Keiner der Männer und Frauen sagte etwas, nur der Wind donnerte gegen die Scheiben und lies sie in ihren Halterungen springen. Mittlerweile hatte sich draußen ein Sutrm gebildet und so wie es aussah, würde es bald anfangen zu regnen.

Robin unterdrückte sich ein Gähnen und streckte sich ein wenig, dann öffnete sich am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Tür. Goldenes Licht, erfüllte den Raum, verlosch wieder als die Tür zuging und nur noch Schritte waren zu hören, ein Stuhl wurde geschoben, jemande setzte sich hin und wieder wurde der Schul geschoben, dann erklang ein Geräusch als ob jemand eine Mappe auf den Tisch knallte und jemand fing an zu reden.

„Wir haben ein Problem!", sagte die Stimme. Robin konnte den Mann nicht erkennen, sein Gesicht lag im Schatten.

„Ein gewisser Agent Maximilian Megger und seine Partnerin sind ziemlich nahe dran unsere Organisation zu gefährden und damit auch unsere Operation. Was gedenken sie zu tun meine Herren?"

Niemand antwortete und soweit Robin erkennen konnte, starrten alle zusammen auf iher Schuhe. Ein dunkelblonder Mann mit Brille, tippte etwas auf seinem Laptop herum und versuchte angestrengt zu schauen. Robin verachtete sie alle dafür.

„Mister Wießner? Sie arbeiten bei der örtlichen Polizei nicht wahr?"

„Das ist richtig, Meister", antwortete er.

„Was könnten sie empfehlen?"

„Ähm...nun ja, wäre es nicht das einfachste den Mann einfach weg zu sperren?"

Die Stimme blieb stumm, sie schien zu überlegen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Meister. Ich bin sein Arbeitgeber und ich glaube ich könnte etwas gegen den Mann tun. Ich suspendiere ihn vom Dienst und er wird uns nie wieder in die Quere kommen können.", drang eine Stimme, knapp neben Robin aus dem Dunkeln.

„Ja, machen sie das. Wir können unsere Mission nicht durch einen Dilletanten gefährden lassen. Desweiteren entfernen sie auch die Partnerin."

„Ähm...", der Stimme kamen Zweifel, „Ist das wirklich nötig?"

„Ist es!", schrie die Stimme und der Mann neben Robin zuckte zusammen.

„Ja...jawohl, Meister.", sagte der Mann.

„Meine Brüder, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und wir werden von Balthasar reich belohnt werden und eine hohe Stellung in der neuen Staatsform. Die ganze Welt wird unter unserer Hand erzittern!", sagte die Stimme und stand wieder auf. Keiner der Männer am Tisch bewegte sich, sie alle warteten darauf das der Mann wieder hinter der Tür verschwand. Als sie wieder das goldene Licht sahen, fingen einige an aufzustehen. Endlich konnte Robin sich seine Zigarette anzünden. Er nahm einen kräftigen Zug.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte ihn Nicole, die genauso wie er eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Japp.", antwortete er gelangweilt.

„Wie weit, denkst du, werden sie gehen?"

„So weit wie es eben sein muss.", gleichgültig sah er dem Qualm der Zigarette beim verschwinden zu.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn."

„Kann sein."

Aufgebracht stand Nicole auf, schnaubte wütend und stapfte aus dem Raum heraus. Robin sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach, zog dann noch einmal an seiner Zigarette und drückte sie auf dem Tisch auf. Es bildete sich ein kleines Brandloch, doch er ignorierte es. Dann stand er auf, ging wieder die Treppen runter zu seinem Auto. Er setzte sich hinein seufzte und dachte nach.er hatte schon wieder einen Streit mit ihr gehabt. Nicht das das auf irgendeine Art und Weise Neu war, doch jedesmal wenn sie sich streiteten, nahm es beide immer sehr mit und wurden depressiv.Doch leider musste er sich diesmal etwas eingestehen. Nicole hatte Recht, sie gingen langsam zu weit.

**Kapitel 9: Metro**

Max fuhr gemeinsam mit Helén die Rolltrepe zur U-Bahnstation nach unten. Wie immer in dieser Stadt war es viel zu überfüllt. Die Menschen standen dicht an dicht und die Luft war stickig und von Zigarettenrauch gefüllt.

Helén und Max bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Massen zu dem U-Bahnschalter. Ein griesgrämig aussehender älterer Mann, der nach und nach die Tickets verkaufte. Auf die Frage wann ein nächster Zug kam, antwortete er schon gar nicht mehr, sondern brummte nur tief und gab eine Karte hin. Max stellte sich an den Schalter und wollte etwas fragen, bekam als Antwort auch nur eine Karte und ein tiefes Brummen.

Verdattert ging er mit der Karte in der Hand zurück zu Helén und sah sie mit großen Augen hilflos an. Sie lachte kurz, fasste sich dann wieder und ging ebenfalls zu dem Schalter hinüber. Max ssah ihr zu und staunte als sie nach zwei Minuten wiederkam, ohne einer Karte in der Hand.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er und beobachtete einen Jugendlichen, der versuchte möglichst unauffällig über die Schranke zu kommen. Er ging hin, hielt ihn am Arm fest und drehte ihn zu sich um.

„Ey, Mann! Was soll das?", raunte er ihn an.

„Hier, ist ja wirklich arm dir zu zu gucken.", entgegnete Max und schob ihm die Kart zu, danach ließ der den überraschte und überforderten junegn Mann zurück.

„Also von vorn, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ganz lieb fragen und bitte sagen.", antwortete sie.

„Und?"

„Wir sollen die Zentrale anrufen."

„Hast du die Nummer?"

„Natürlich hab ich die. Was denkst du denn?", sagte sie frech, zog ihr Handy hervor und rief bei der U-Bahnzentrale an.

Max sah sich ein wenig um als sie mit der Zentrale telefonierte.

Einige sahen zu ihnen rüber, drehten sich aber sofort wieder um, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Gedankenverloren blickte er durch die Menschenmassen und überlegte sich, wo der Mann sich aufhielt, den sie suchten. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, als Helén ihn auf die Schulter tippte. Sie schreckte zurück.

„Was ist?", fragte er stürmisch.

„Sie können die Züge nicht anhalten aber sie verschaffen uns eine halbe Stunde. Sie tarnen es als Verspätung.", antwortete sie als sie ihr Handy in die Jacke zurücksteckte.

Kurz danach kam aus den Lautsprechern eine Ansage über die Verspätung heraus. Stöhnen und Schreie füllten die kleine Station. Max griff Heléns Hand und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die Gänge, unter dem Gerangel, dass sich am Bahnsteig bildete, bemerkte sie keiner. Das Licht verlor sich nach einhundert Metern in schummriger Dunkelheit. Max zog eine kleine aber starke Taschenlampe aus seiner Innentasche heraus und leuchtete sich einen Weg. Helén ging dicht hinter ihm und hielt sich an seine Jacke fest. Panisch sah sie immer wieder von links nach rechts. Er vermutete, dass sie Angst vor Ratten hatte.

Dunkle feuchte Wände zierten den Weg, der immer tiefer ins Erdreich hineinführte. Mittlerweile hatten sie eine Kreuzung passiert, an der sich vier Gleise kreuzten. Max stellte sich in die Mitte der Kreuzung und leuchtete mit der Lampe in jede Richtung. Er fand einen Gang, der mit Spinnenweben verhangen, im vollkommenen Dunkel lag. Er leuchtete genauer hin und schüttelte sich als der die riesigen Spinnen in den Netzen entdeckte. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich auf den Gang zu und nahm einen Stock vom Boden auf, damit er die Netze zur Seite schieben konnte. Langsam und mit Bedacht schob er die Netze zur Seite und duckte sich unter ihnen hinweg. Er hielt die Netze oben, damit Helén hinterherkommen konnte. Schaudernd ging sie ihm hinterher. Beide konnten Spinnen nicht leiden und fürchteten sie.

Der Gang war im Gegensatz zu den Gängen vorher staubtrocken. Ständig rieselte Sand von der Decke und staubte die Jacken und die Haare der beiden ein.

„Na toll! Jetzt muss ich mir auch noch die Haare waschen", ärgerte sich Max und trat gegen einen Balken.

Schnell bemerkte er, dass dies ein Fehler war. Der Balken krachte unter seinem eigenen Gewicht zusammen und riss den Rest der Decke mit sich. Max sprang mit einem großen Satz zurück und duckte sich unter einem heranfliegenden Stein hinweg. Helén presste sich gegen die Wand so gut sie konnte. Mit lautem Krachen stürzte die Wand und die Decke ein.

Als Max wieder aufstand, klopfte er den Staub von seinen Sachen ab und ging zurück zu Helén.

„Das war wohl nichts.", witzelte sie.

Er sah sie schief an und wanderte wieder auf die Kreuzung hinaus.

Vor dem Ausgang des Ganges blieb er stehen. Mitten auf der Kreuzung stand ein in dunkler Kutte gekleideter Mann und sah zu ihnen herüber. Blitzschnell zog der Mann ein Rohr aus der Kutte hervor und führte sie zum Mund. Kurz und heftig blies er hinein und traf Max mit einem Giftpfeil in den Hals. Max schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Sein Blick wurde schummrig und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen öffnete und sich um ihn herum drehte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen fiel er zu Boden. Helén lief zu ihm hin und versuchte ihn aufzufangen, doch er fiel ungebremst in den Staub. Der Mann in dr Kutte sah Max fallen und drehte sich dann weg.

„Stehen bleiben!", schrie sie und zog ihre Waffe aus dem Halfter.

Der Mann blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Was...was haben sie getan?"

Der Mann antwortete nicht.

„Ich schieße! Sagen sie mir was sie ihm angetan haben!"

„Er hat nicht viel Zeit."

„Was?", sagte sie gedehnt und sah runter zu Max.

Ein aschfahles Gesicht sah zurück. Seine Augen waren halb zugefallen und Blut trat aus den Mundwinkeln hervor. Helén sah abwechselnd auf den dahinsterbend Max und den Mann in der Kutte. Seine Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, sie konnte sie jedoch nicht einordnen. Sie lies die Waffe sinken und zog ihr Handy hervor. Der Mann in der Kutte verschwand in einen Seitengang. Die Schritte hörte sie noch eine Ewigkeit. Sie rief einen Krankenwagen und berichtete von ihrer Position.

„Wie bitte? Ein U-Bahnschacht? Wie sind sie denn dahingekommen?", fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende.

Ein kräftiger Schlag traf sie in der Magengegend. Panisch schaute sie auf die Uhr. Es war viel zu spät!

Plötzlich erschütterte ein Dröhnen den Schacht. Ein markerschütterndes Pfeifen der U-Bahn hallte durch die Gänge.

So schnell sie konnte, schob sie ihren Arm unter ihn und hob ihn hoch, legte einen arm über ihre Schulter und stapfte langsam los. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, woher sie kamen, verlor sie ihren Mut. Verzweifelt sah sie von links nach rechts und der Boden unter ihren Füßen begann mehr und mehr zu beben. Sie fluchte laut.

„Wir müssen nach rechts.", röchelte Max, der mit hängenden Kopf in ihren Armen hing.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie.

„Vertrau mir!"

Misstrauisch sah sie in den Gang, lief dann aber los. Hinter ihr konnte sie die anrauschenden Lichter der Bahn schon erkennen und der Bahnsteig war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Sie humpelten die Schienen entlang, doch der Zug war einfach zu schnell. Mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit kam der Zug immer näher und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihnen gleich ins Kreuz rammen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment, dachte sie darüber nach die Taschenlampe zu benutzen um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, verwarf die Idee aber wieder, da es in den meisten Fällen nicht funktionierte und der Zug zu spät bremsen würde. Mit Mühe humpelte sie immer weiter und die Lichter der Station waren am Ende des Ganges zu sehen. Der Zug war jedoch schneller. Er war noch höchstens einhundert Meter entfernt. Ihre Verzweiflung trieb sie an den Rande des Wahnsinns und sie kam sich vor wie in einem Albtraum, bei dem sie sich so schnell bewegen konnte wie sie mocht, jedoch nicht von der Stelle kam. Die Lichter kamen nur halb so schnell näher wie der Zug. Ihre Entfernung betrug nun weniger als fünfzig Meter.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen kräftigen Ruck in der Seite und stolperte in eine kleine Nische neben den Schienen. Max fiel ihr aus den Armen und fiel zwischen die Gleise. Der Zug war fast da und Helén reagierte zu langsam um ihn da raus zu holen. Mit einem grollenden Rauschen donnerte der Zug über Max hinweg. Helén drückte sich fest gegen die Wand und der Wind verwehte ihr die Haare und zerrte an ihrer Jacke, die in einen Spalt am Zug hängen blieb. Ein leises Ratschen und die Jacke war zerfetzt.

Als der Zug vorbei war, fiel sie auf die Knie und stütze ihren Kopf auf den Händen ab. Sie war erschöpft und zitterte vor Angst. Erst spät realisierte sie, dass Max unter dem Zug lag. Auf allen vieren kroch sie zu den Gleisen. Max lag nicht darin. Eine einsame Träne lief an ihrer Wange herunter und verzweifelt sah sie nach links und rechts.

„Nein!"; schrie sie und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden.

Weinend stand sie auf und sah zu Boden. Ein Fetzen ihrer Jacke flog von rechts nach links und blieb auf den Schienen liegen. Neben einer Hand.

Sie erschrack und fiel zu Boden, setzte sich wieder auf und sah sich die Hand an. Soweit sie sehen konnte, reichte sie bis zu einer Schulter, die mit dem restlichen Körper endete.  
„Max!", keuchte sie.

Aufgeregt krabbelte sie zu ihm rüber und tastete nach einem Puls.

„Du siehst ziemlich scheiße aus!", keuchte Max.

„Na du erst!", weinte sie und umarmte ihn.

**Kapitel 10: Krankenhausgeschichten**

Als Max aufwachte, stierte ihn eine weiße Decke an. Sein Blick war schummrig und unscharf, doch er erkannte, dass er in einem Krankenhaus lag. Er konnte aufgeregte Stimmen von draußen hören und schwere Schritte. So wie es aussah, war gerade ein großer Einsatz. Er drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster. Soweit er es erkennen konnte, regnete es und die Sonne war schon aufgegangen. Ein regnerischer Morgen, dachte sich Max, na toll.

Missmutig sah er zur Tür, die verschlossen war. Nur ein kleines milchiges Fenster ließ etwas von draußen erkennen. Plötzlich sah er Helén neben sich. Sie hatte die Arme verschrämkt und ihren Kopf in die Kuhle gelegt und schien zu schlafen. Er lächelte, legte sich wieder hin und stierte an die Decke. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie er hierher gekommen war aber daran, dass er bewusstlos in einem U-Bahnschacht zusammenbrach. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht reagiert hatte als er den Mann sah. Wie kam er ihnen auf die Spur? Wieso war er gerade in diesem Teil der U-Bahn? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Mann zufällig an diesem Ort stand. Er erinnerte sich an das Telefonat mit dem Bombenattentäter und urplötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Er sah von links nach rechts an die Wand. Ein kleines Bild von einer Farm hing an der Wand, ein Fernseher stand auf einer Tischplatte die an einem Schwenkarm befestigt war. Dann fiel ihm die Kamera an der Wand auf. Vollkommen überrascht sah er direkt hinein. Er konnte sich nicht an eine Regelung für Kameras in einem Krankenzimmer erinnern. Misstrauisch begutachtete er die Kamera und lauchste dem Summen des optischen Zoomes. Er kam sich verloren vor.

Neben ihm wachte Helén langsam auf und schaute ihn verschlafen an. Müde grinste sie und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen.", gähnte sie.

„Morgen.", sagte Max gepresst und starrte weiterhin zur Kamera.

„Was guckst du denn so?"

„Ach nichts!"

Sie sah in die selbe Richtung wie Max, bemerkte die Kamera und sah Max wieder an.

„Was guckst du die Kamera da an?"

„Egal. Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?", fragte er, wand seinen Blick von der Kamera ab und sah sie an.

„Naja, fast.", gab sie zurück.

Grinsend sah er zurück, dann spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Hals und fiel aufs Bett.

„Max? Alles klar?"

„Geht schon! Was hat mir der Mann eigentlich verpasst?"

„Die Ärzte schätzen es als eine Art Cocktail aus verschiedenen Giften. Was genau es war hab ich mir nicht gemerkt", sagte sie.

„Hmm, war der tötlich?"

„Nicht mehr lang und du wärst abgekratzt."

„Du bist so grausam ehrlich!"

„Japp.", sie lächelte verschmitzt.

Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Jacke vom Hacken und zog sie an.

„Gehst du?"

„Ja, ich muss noch den Bericht schreiben.", sagte sie und ging an die Tür.

„Okay! Kannst du erwähnen das ich dich gerettet habe und nicht umgekehrt?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum. Max versank in seinem großen weißen Kissen und kuschelte sich in das Krankenbett. Er beobachtete weiterhin so unauffällig wie möglich die Kamera, wobei er das Gefühl hatte sie beobachtete ihn nun mehr als vorher. Er fuhr mit seinen Augen zurück zum Fenster und sah dem Regen zu.

**Kapitel 11: Albtraum im Krankenhaus**

Als Max wieder zu sichkam, hing die Kamera abgekappt an einem einzigen Kabel. Das Bild hing schief an der Wand und das Fenster war zugezogen. Doch wie es aussah, hatte Max den Tag über geschlafen, da von draußen kein Licht einfiel. Seine Zimmerlampe war angeschaltet und voll auf ihn gerichtet. Er konnte nich erkennen, wer vor ihm auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Endlich sind sie wach.", sagte die Stimme, die Max merkwürig bekannt vorkam.

„Wer sind sie?"

„Das ist eine Frage, die sie selber herausfinden sollen! Aber sehen sie mal, sie haben schon einen Hinweis geknackt."

„Sie sind also einer vom Clan der Schatten?"

„Bravo! Sie sind wirklich gut!"

„Das war ja auch nicht besonders schwer herauszubekommen."

„In der Tat. Viel aufregender ist die Frage, was ich mit ihnen anstellen werde."

Max Herz blieb stehen. Soweit er es erkennen konnte, hielt der Mann eine kleine Spritze in der Hand und in der anderen etwas wie eine Pistole. Max hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann vorhatte.

„Was...was soll das?"

Der Mann beugte sich leicht vor.

„Sie wissen zuviel Mann!"

Max drehte sich instinktiv von seinem Bett herunter und schlug dabei die Lampe mit seinen Beinen weg. Sie flog in Richtung des Mannes, der die schwere und alte Guseisenlampe auf den Fuß bekam. Er schrie kurz auf und ließ die Spritze fallen. Der Moment reichte Max zur Flucht. Er schnappte seine Hose und rannte aus der Tür hinaus. Als er auf den weißen Gang stand, bemerkte er, dass er alleine da stand. Außer ihm befand sich kein Mensch mehr im Krankenhaus. Nur er und der Mann in seinem Zimmer. Er rannte den Gang hinunter und orientierte sich an den Ausgangschildern an der Decke. Während er rannte, streifte er sich den Kittel ab und zog seine Hose an. Hinter ihm stürzte der Mann aus dem Zimmer und schoss mit seiner Pistole auf Max. Die Kugel prallte an der Wand ab und endete als Querschläger. Max bog um die Ecke und stolperte die Treppe hinunter zur Eingangshalle. Der vermummte Mann sprintete ihm hinterher.  
Die Eingangshalle entpuppte sich als größerer und längerer Gang, an dessem Ende zwei verspiegelte Glastüren zum Ausgang führten. Ohne zu zögern rannte er auf die Türen los. Er rutschte ein paar mal mit seinen blanken Füßen auf dem frisch gebohnerten Boden aus, schaffte es aber nicht hinzufallen und erreichte die Türen noch bevor der Mann die Treppe herunterkam. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit rammte er gegen die Panzerglastür. Er prallte zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter sich hörte er wie der Mann die letzten Stufen heruntersprang und mitten im Gang landete. Max stand langsam auf und sah zurück. Der Mann mit der Maske und der Sonnebrille, die Max erst jetzt bemerkte, richtete seine Waffe auf ihn.

„In anderen Umständen wären sie ein würdiger Gegner Mr. Megger. Aber diesmal sieht es wohl so aus, als ob ich gewinnen würde."

Mit langsamen aber bedachten Schritten trat der Mann mit der Psitole auf Max zu, bis er in fünf Metern Entfernung stand, dann blieb er stehen.

„Und was haben sie vor? Mich töten? Meine Partner und Kollegen werden weiter suchen!"

„Das wird nicht das Problem sein. Ihr Chef ist mein Diener. Ich denke da lässt sich was machen.", sagte der Mann lässig und fuchtelte mit der Waffe in der Hand.

„Das ist gut zu wissen!", die letzten Worte hatte Max geschrien.

Er zog einen Block vom Schreibtisch und warf ihm den Mann zu. Die Blätter verdeckten ihm die Sicht und er schoss einmal wild in das Blattgewirr. Max jedoch ergriff die Chance, rannte auf den Mann zu und rammte ihn mit der Schulter, warf ihn zu Boden, lief weiter auf eine Tür zu und verschwand dahinter.

Der Mann fluchte so laut, dass Man ihn sogar noch hören konnte. Er versteckte sich in einer Besenkammer und ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen. Das Licht im Gang war aus und Max hoffte, dass der Mann durch die Sonnenbrille nichts sehen würde. Mit lautem Knall flog die Tür auf und fiel aus den Angeln. Rücksichtslos zerschoss er jede Tür, die er sehe konnte. Langsam aber sicher, kam er immer näher an die Tür von Max, der sich langsam fragte, was für ein Waffe der Mann hatte. Wie lange würde die Munition noch halten?

Als der Mann an seiner Tür ankam, blieb er stehen. Max Wunsch, dass er ihn nicht entdeckte, verflüchtigte sich zusehend. Langsam fing der Mann an zu grinsen, richtete seine Waffe auf die Tür und damit auch dierekt auf Max Kopf. Max fluchte leise, dann hörte er wie der Mann abdrückte. Dann noch einmal und noch einmal, noch einmal und noch einmal. Die Pistole war leer. Max fackelte nicht lange. Er schmiss die Tür auf, rammte damit den Mann im Gesicht, das knackend brach und flüchtete. Der Mann brach hinter ihm zusammen und schlug sich den Kopf an der Wand auf. Eine blutige Schleifspur hinterblieb an der Wand. Max schlitterte auf dem Boden und blieb stehen. Er stand kurz vor der Tür und der Fluchtweg war frei, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Seine Neugier besiegte den Drang zu fliehen. Er musste einfach wissen, wer unter dieser Maske steckte. Er drehte sich langsam um und betrachtete den blutenden Mann der an der Wand lag. Seine Hände lagen offen auf dem Boden, so dass er eigentlich keine Gefahr darstellte.

Langsam wagte er sich an den Mann ran und kniete sich vor ihn. Er nahm die Waffe an sich und schob mit dem Lauf die Maske ein wenig nach oben. Doch bevor er den Mann richtig erkennen konnte, gingen ihm die Lichter aus und alles wurde schwarz. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus und er fiel lautlos zu Boden.

_Mit riesigen Schmerzen, wachte er unter einer Brücke wieder auf, in einem Stadtteil, das er vorher noch nie gesehen oder betreten hatte. Vor ihm fand er drei Münzen, die er aufhob und ansah. Sie waren ihm vollkommen fremd. Noch nie hatter er solche Münzen gesehen. Als er aufstand, drehte sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen und er musste sich am Brückenpfeiler absützen um nicht umzufallen. Seine Füße, rieben sich an dem rauen Asphalt auf. Seine Schuhe lagen neben ihm. Er zog sie rasch an und trat unter der Brücke hervor. Es war spät in der Nacht und eine leichte Brise Salzluft wehte. Er musste sich am Meer befinden._

„_Wo zum Teufel bin ich?", fragte er sich und kratzte sich am Kopf._

_Eine große schräge Fläche führte hoch zu einer Straße, auf der reger Verkehr herrschte. Er kletterte hinauf und sprang vor einem herannahenden Auto davon. Nur mit schnellen Schritten erreichte er die andere Straßenseite, auf der leuchtende Reklamtafeln der Häuser zu sehen waren. Die Häuser selbst, wurden von dem ausstrahlenden Licht vollkommem verdeckt. Er hielt die Hand vor den Augen um nicht zu erblinden und lief den Fußweg hinunter zu einer Kreuzung, die in das Stadtinnere führte. Kein Mensch war auf den Straßen zu sehen, doch wo er auch hinkam, überall spielte laute Musik und er hörte lautes Gelächter. So sehr er sich jedoch umsah, er konnte keine Türen finden, die in das Hausinnere führten. Er erreichte einen großen, mit Gras bewachsenen Marktplatz. In der Mitte konnte er die Silhouette eines Mannes ausmachen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Max lief auf ihn zu. Vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen sich zurecht zu finden. _

_Max erreichte ihn und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Langsam und, wie Max auffiel auf eine unheimliche Weise, drehte sich der Mann um. Dunkelblaue Augen strahlten Max entgegen. Der Mann hatte ein jugendliches Gesicht, dass nicht zum kräftigen Rest des Körpers passte. _

„_Kann ich ihnen helfen?", die Stimme klang vollkommen verzerrt und so tief, als ob es aus der tiefsten Magengegend kam. Max ging unsicher einen halben Schritt zurück._

„_Ähm, entschuldigen sie. Ich bin nicht von hier, wo bin ich?"_

„_Sie sind Agent Megger, richtig?"_

„_Ähm, woher wissen sie das?"_

„_Ihre Taten sind sogar bis hierher gedrungen."_

„_Ähm, danke aber wo ist Hier?", fragte Max, der sich mit jeder voranschreitenden Minute unsicherer wurde._

„_Sie sind hier in Paris."_

„_Wie bitte? Paris habe ich mir immer anders vorgestellt."_

„_Nein, es war immer schon so. Aber es wird bald eine weltbewegende Neuerung hier erscheinen."_

„_Was meinen sie?", Max wusste nicht Recht, was der Mann ihm da erzählte._

„_Sie nennen es Eifelturm. Er soll aus Amerika hierhergebracht werden."_

_Max stockte der Atem. Plötzlich fing sich wieder der Boden an zu drehen und er knickte zusammen_.

Schockartig wachte Max in einem hellweißen Raum wieder auf. Er setzte sich auf, rieb sich den Kopf und sah sich um. Er befand sich wieder in dem Gang, in dem er zu Boden gegangen war.

**Kapitel 12: Bibeltreue**

„Warte auf mich!", rief Michael seinem besten Freund Joey hinterher, als sie sich in dem Museum verlaufen hatten.

Sie waren am Vormittag mit der Schule hieher gefahren um sich die ägyptische Ausstellung anzusehen, nach wenigen Minuten jedoch, hatten sie den Anschluss verloren und fanden sich in dem riesigen Gebäudekomplex nicht mehr zurecht.

„Nun komm schon! Ich habe keinen Bock einen Vortrag von meiner Mutter zu erhalten, weil ich nicht anwesend war oder sowas!", rief Joey, der in einen Seitengang abbog.

Die weißen Kacheln, die an Monotonie kaum zu überbieten waren, halfen ihnen nicht sich zurecht zu finden und Joey hatte das Gefühl, das Bild eines traurigen Clowns schon mindestens viermal gesehen zu haben. In den letzten drei Minuten.

Mit großen Schritten, gelangten sie in einen mit hellgelben Kacheln gemusterten Vorraum. Joey wusste nicht ob er schon einmal hier war, blieb jedoch stehen. Michael rammte ihn in den Rücken, als er zu spät bemerkte, dass Joey stehengeblieben war. Sie fielen vor der schwarzen Tür zu Boden.

„Pass doch auf, Idiot!", sagte Joey und klopfte sich den feinen Staub von seinem Hemd. Hier schien schon lange niemand mehr gewesen zu sein, dachte er sich.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte Michael kleinlaut und stellte sich neben Joey, der mit großen Augen die Tür anstarrte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Sieh dir mal die Tür da an!", sagte Joey und deutete auf die kleinen Schnitzereien am Türrahmen.

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Das sind lauter kleine Gesichter."

„Na und? Lass uns gehen! Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun!"

Joey war wie gebannt. Er ging näher an die Tür heran um sich die Gesichter anzusehen die in das schwarze Mahagoniholz geschnitzt waren. Er tastete mit den Fingern daran herum.

„Wow. Die sehen aus wie echt.", er konnte seinen Blick nicht davon lassen.

„Komm schon! Lass uns gehen!", drängelte Michael.

Joey hörte nicht hin. Im Gegenteil, er ging nur noch näher heran.

Mit leisem und flachem Atem, tastete er an der Tür herum.

„Joey! Komm schon, ich will hier weg!"

Mit argem Knall, krachte plötzlich die Tür gegen das Gesicht von Joey, der laut aufschrie. Er hielt sich die blutige Nase fest. Michael schrie laut auf und versuchte seinem Freund zu helfen, kam jedoch zu spät. Joe wurd mit Wucht von den Füßen gerissen und landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden. Die blutige Nase festhaltend und winselnd vor Schmerzen wurde er an den Füßen gepackt und in das Dunkel der Tür gezogen. Michael fiel zu Boden und streckte die Hand aus. Doch er rutschte nur auf dem Blut seines Freundes herum und knallte letztendlich gegen die wieder geschlossene Tür.

„Hilfe!", weinte der Junge, der blutüberströmt am Boden lag.

Ein Wachmann entdeckte den kleinen Jungen, welcher aufgelöst an der Tür saß und Rotz und Wasser heulte.

„Was zur Hölle?", rief er aus, rannte zu dem Jungen und hob ihn hoch. Er trug ihn in sein kleines Büro am Ende des Ganges, wo er ihn auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch setzte und danach das Telefon er griff.

Als Max und Helén im Museum ankamen, waren Abgrenzungen aufgestellt, die mindestens einen Durchmesser von vier Meilen hatten. Das ganze Gebäude war umstellt von Polizisten und Krankenwagen, Feuerwehr und Armeefahrzeugen. Max parkte neben der Eingangstreppe und wartete kurz.

„Lass uns gehen!", sagte sie und stieg aus.

Max ging ihr hinterher die Treppe nach oben und betrat das Foyer.

„Halt!", sagte ein Polizist, der sich ihnen gerade zudrehte.

Es war Robin, der sie sofort erkannte und die Absperrung hochhob.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Max.

„Ein Kind wurde getötet. Es verschwand durch das „Tor der Hölle" und der Freund hatte alles mit angesehen.", sagte Robin matt. Er sah verschwitzt und nervös aus, fiel Max auf.

„Wie alt?"

„Beide Kinder sind sieben Jahre jung.", antwortete Robin knapp.

„Ihre Eltern sind vorort?"

„Ja, hier entlang.", Robin deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen.

Er führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, am Ende des Foyers durch eine Tür hindurch in einen sterilen Gang, der zu einer weiteren Tür führte.

Robin machte auf, und hielt ihnen die Tür auf, dann machte er sie zu und ging den Gang zurück in das Foyer.

Max und Helén entdeckten den Museumsbesitzer und zwei Frauen. Eine von ihnen saß schluchzend auf dem Stuhl, den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt. Helén ging zu ihr und versucht ihr tröstend zuzusprechen, während Max zu dem Museumsbeitzer ging.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Special Agent Megger, das ist Special Agent Telemann und sie sind?", fragte er und reichte sie dem Mann.

„Mein Name ist Lohse. Daniel Lohse. Freut mich sehr.", sagte er und erwiderte den Händedruck.

„Haben sie etwas von dem Vorfall mitbekommen?"

„Nein ich bin eben erst gekommen."

„Wer sind die beiden Frauen?"

„Die Frau die mit ihrer Partnerin spricht ist Stefanie Trost, die Frau daneben ist Katja Merseburger. Sie haben eben erst von dem Vorfall gehört, genauso wie ich."

Max nickte und ging zu Frau Trost. Er kniete sich neben Helén und sah sie an.

„Frau Trost? Fühlen sie sich instande mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?"

Sie sah durch ihr zerwuseltes Haar hindurch Max an und nickte leise.

„Okay. Was hat ihr Sohn hier gewollt?"

„Er...er war zusammen...mit einem...Freund...hier auf einem...Ausflug." schluchzte sie laut.

„Können sie das Bestätigen, Frau Merseburger?"

„Ja. Dürfte ich jetzt meinen Sohn sehen?"

„Warten sie bitte! Frau Trost, können sie sich vorstellen was ihr Sohn an dieser Tür wollte?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fing wieder an zu weinen. Max erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Helén? Frau Merseburger? Kommen sie mit?", fragte er und hielt dir Tür auf.

Helén sah ihn an, stand dann auf und ging rüber zu Lohse. Sie sagte ihm etwas, was Max nicht verstand, doch Lohse nickte mit dem Kopf und ging zu Frau Trost.

Dann folgte sie ihm, zusammen mit Katja den Flur entlang zurück in das Foyer.

„Ich suche den Lehrer. Kannst du ihn mir holen?", fragte er den Polizisten neben der Tür stand. Eifrig nickte er und verschwand.

Max und die beiden Frauen gingen zum Tatort. Sie brauchten ganze fünf Minuten bis dahin. Als sie ankamen, hatte gerade die aufnahme der Beweisfotos geendet und die Polizisten verließen die Absperrung. Die blutige Spur, führte bis zur Türschwelle und verschand unter dem Türspalt. Die Drei gingen weiter zu dem Büro des Wachmannes.

Der kleine Michael saß verstört auf seinem Stuhl und wippte hin und her. Er summte ein Lied und starrte zu boden, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter im Raum war. Sie fiel ihn um den Hals. Der Wachmann trat an Helén und Max heran.

„Guten Tag."

„Tag. Sie haben den Jungen gefunden?"

„Das ist richtig. Er saß an der Tür und weinte. Ich habe so schnell gehandelt wie möglich und die Polizei verständigt.", antwortete der Mann.

„Gut. Was haben sie gesehen?"

„Nur den Jungen. Weiter nichts."

„Mist!", fluchte Max leise und ging wieder aus dem Büro raus. Er wollte sich den Tatort genauer ansehen.

Die Tür sah massiv aus und wunderschön. Die blutige Spur war das eizige Zeugnis der Tat. Ansonsten war alles wie es sein sollte. Er übertrat die Absperrung und sah sich die Tür genauer an.

„Eine wunderschöne Tür nicht wahr?", fragte ihn eine Stimme.

Max drehte sich um und sah den Museumsbesitzer, der mit den Armen verschränkt hinter der Absperrung stand.

„Ja. Wer hat die gemacht?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Es heißt der Teufel selbst soll sie gefertigt haben."

„Aha. Was ist hinter der Tür?"

„Wissen sie, _DAS _ist das was mich verwundert. Hinter der Tür ist nichts. Nur eine meterdicke Betonwand."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Wie sie sehen geht aber die Spur unter der Tür hindurch. Wo soll also der Junge hin sein? Direkt in die Hölle?", fragte Daniel.

„Gute Frage. Wo haben sie die Tür her?"

„Sie war ein Geschenk aus Paris. Der Besitzer des Louvre hat sie mir geschenkt. Als grund hat er mir irgendetwas von einem Fluch erzählt aber ich hatte nicht daran geglaubt und nahm sie mit Freuden entgegen und seither steht sie bei mir."

„Aus Paris also."

Max hockte sich hin und versucht etwas auffälliges auf dem Boden zu finden, doch es lag nichts auf dem Boden. Der Täter hatte nicht eine Auffälligkeit hinerlassen.

„Wissen sie. In der Bibel steht, dass das Tor zur Hölle nur aller tausend Jahre geöffnet wird und sich Jungfrauen und Kinder holt."

„Wirklich?"

„Hab ich jedenfalls gehört.", wich der Mann aus.

Max wusste wieso. Er hatte die Bibel wahrscheinlich genauso intensiv gelesen wie er. Nämlich gar nicht. Dennoch, half ihm dieser Gedankensprung weiter. Helén hatte in der Bibliothek schon vorgelesen, was aller tausend Jahre passieren soll.

Er erhob sich und verließ die Absperrung wieder.

Helén stand vor der Bürotür und sah sich ein wenig um, bis Max sich vor sie stellte.

„Also. Diese Tür öffnet sich alle tausend Jahre. Sagt dir das was?"

Sie dachte ein wenig nach, bekam dann aber große Augen.

„Du denkst es hat was mit unserem Fall zu tun?"

„Es hat ganz sicher etwas damit zu tun.", sagte er. „Alle tausend Jahre, das kann einfach kein Zufall sein."

„Stimmt. Aber was willst du jetzt machen? Durch die Tür da spazieren?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, muss ich ganz ehrlich zugeben."

„Lass uns gehen. Die schaffen das hier schon alleine."

„Du hast Recht. Komm, gehen wir was essen.", sagte Max und grinste.

„Wie kannst du jetzt ans Essen denken?"

„Ich denk immer ans Essen.", sagte er und ging los.

Sie fogte ihm mit Kopfschütteln und grinste ebenfalls.

**Kapitel 13: Macht**

Michael saß auf seiner Rückbank im Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ihm eigentlich klar wurde, was passiert war.

Eine erneute Welle der Traurigkeit überkam ihn und eine einsame Krokodilsträne lief ihm die Wange hinab. Er kauerte sich so gut es ging in seine Bank hinein und sagte kein Wort, bis sie zuhause ankamen. Er folgte seiner Mutter in das Appartement im siebten Stock eines Hochhauses, miten in der Stadt. Katja wurde vor zwei Jahren von ihrem Mann verlassen, so dass sie ihr Haus in der Vorstadt verkaufen musste und notgedrungernermaßen zurück in die Stadt ziehen musste. Michael hatte seid dieser Zet nicht viele Freunde gefunden und den einen, hatte er jetzt auch noch verloren. Seine Mutter, zog ihm die Schuhe aus, als sie merkte, dass er hinter ihr im Gang stehen geblieben war und sich nicht rührte.

Sie brachte ihn in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Sag doch was. Bitte."

Michael reagierte nicht. Er starrte stur an die Decke und gab keinen Ton von sich. Traurig stand Katja auf und verließ das Zimmer, gab ihrem Sohn jedoch noch einen Gutenachtkuss, machte dann das Licht aus und schloss die Tür.

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Couch im Wohnzimmer und stützte ihren Kopf auf den Händen ab. Der Tag hatte so schon schlecht begonnen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher an, lehnte sich zurück und bemerkte den Artikel in der Zeitung, der auf ihrem Couchtisch lag. Erneut überkam sie das Gefühl der Leere. Auf der ersten Seite prangte der Artikel über die Hotelmanagerin Clara Schrön, die seid mehreren Tagen vermisst wurde. Sie kannte Clara noch aus der Schule.

Einsam und verlassen, saß sie auf der Couch und sah gar nicht auf den Fernseher, der nebenbei lief. Träge stand sie auf und nahm sich ein kleines Glas zur Hand und eine Flasche Rotwein, den sie sich einschänkte und mit einem Zug leerte.

Helén und Max saßen sich gegenüber in einem kleinen Restaurant, dass nicht weit entfernt vom Museum stand.

„Was meinst du, was der Vorfall im Museum mit dem Rest zu tun hatte?"

Helén nahm noch einen Bissen, würgte nach der Frage ein wenig daran, da Max sie total überrascht hatte mit dieser Frage.

„Keine Ahnung.", entgegnete sie ihm.

Max sah sie nur kurz an, lachte dann, nahm seine Gabel in die Hand und schaufelte sich noch einen Happen in den Mund.

„Ich glaube, dass es sich nicht nur um einen Mörder handelt. Irgendwie oder besser Irgendwer hat sich zusammengefunden und tötet nun ein Kind nach dem anderen, Frauen inbegriffen."

„Muss das jetzt beim Essen sein?", fragte sie.

„Aber wie hat er das mit der Tür gemacht?", grübelte er und fuchtelte mit der Gabel in der Luft.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal! Ich esse!"

„Na gut."

Gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite, saß Robin auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete die beiden durch das Fenster an dem sie saßen. Er hatte sich in einen braunen Mantel gehüllt, mit passendem Hut, damit sie ihn nicht erkennen konnten. Zögernd griff er nach seinem Handy.

„Meister? Sie sitzen im Friz.", gab er durch, dann wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„Was? Nein, sie sind noch nicht dahiner gekommen.", antwortete erauf die Frage.

„Meister? Muss das töten weiterhin sein?"

Die Frage bereute er. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper und fuhr in seine Beine. Ohne sich wehren zu können, stand er auf und ließ sein Handy fallen. Er bewegte sich auf die schwer befahrene Straße zu.

„Nein, Meister! HILFE!", schrie er, bewegte sich jedoch immer weiter auf die Straße zu.

Er schloss die Augen.

Ein Laster erfasste ihn, riss in von den Beinen und schleuderte ihn zehn Meter weiter über eine Biegung hinweg in eine Hauswand. Seine Füße standen noch vor dem Lkw.

Max und Helén sahen ungläubig nach draußen zu dem Lkw, dessen Front eingedrückt war und dampfte. Die Menschen schrien vor Aufregung und Ekel, denn nun fing auch das Blut an aus der Wand hervorzutreten und ergab ein hässliches Blutbad. Max stürmte aus dem Restaurant erst zu dem Lkw, dann zu Robin. Er bremste scharf vor der Blutlache ab und musste sich übergeben. Robin lag eingequetscht in der Lücke, die sein Körper in die Wand geschlagen hatte. Sein Gesicht war fürchterlich zertrümmert und erinnerte nicht im entferntesten noch ein menschliches Aussehen. Die Beinstümmel lugten ein wenig über die Hauswand hinaus und bluteten heftig.

Nachdem sich Max wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, kramte er sein Handy hervor und holte die Polizei zum Tatort. Sie riegelte alles ab, was im Umkreis von hundert Metern war und rief einen Krankenwagen und einen Abschleppwagen. Der Fahrer des Lkw´s wurde von einem Psychiater versorgt und Max musste ersteinmal rüber zu Helén die verstört am Eingang des Restaurants stand.

Sie stand mit offenem Mund am Türrahmen und sah rüber zu der Unfallstelle.

Max fasst ihr an die Schulter und zog sie herum.

„Komm, wir gehen. Das schaffen die schon alleine und momentan haben wir damit nichts zu tun."

Sie verschwanden so schnell es ging und stiegen in Heléns Wagen. Sie standen nich fünf Minuten und fuhren dann los.

Kurz hinter ihnen, fuhr ein weiterer Wagen in die selbe Richtung los.

**Kapitel 14: Der zweite Hinweis**

Als Helén und Max auf den Highway auffuhren, bemerkten sie einen unauffälligen Kleinwagen, der ihnen ziemlich dicht auffuhr, jedoch nie überholte oder zumindest andeutete zu überholen. Er fuhr stur hinter ihnen her, bog später dann aber früher ab und ließ die Beiden in Ruhe.

Sie fuhren auf dem kürzesten Weg zurück in das Büro des FBI um dort ihren Bericht fertig zu machen und dann nach Hause zu fahren. Sie parkten auf dem Parkplatz unter dem Gebäude und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in ihre Etage. Während der Fahrt ins Büro hatten sie nur wenig gesprochen. Helén schien noch immer geschockt und so wie es aussah, wollte sie auch den Rest des Tages nichts sagen.  
In ihrem Büro angekommen, blieben sie mitten in der Tür stehen. Jemand war schon vor ihnen hier und saß in dem Sessel, der zum Fenster gedreht stand.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Helén, zur völligen Überraschung von Max.

„Ach hallo!", drang eine Frauenstimme hinter dem Sessel hervor, der sich prompt umdrehte.

Katja Merseburger hatte es sich im Sessel bequem gemacht.

„Ich habe auf sie gewartet."

„Wie sind sie hier reingekommen?", fragte Max überrascht.

„Nun ja, ich habe ihren Chef gefragt, er war sehr entgegenkommend.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Und was wollen sie hier?"

„Ich habe vielleicht einen Hinweis."

Max und Helén fielen vor Überraschung fast aus der fassung. Helén ging um den Schreibtisch herum, bat Katja aus ihrem Sessel aufzustehen und stzte sich hin. Max blieb in einer Ecke des Raumes stehen, für ihn war kein Platz zum sitzen mehr da.

„Woher haben sie den Hinweis?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen, die ich hier nicht verraten möchte. Erinnern sie sich noch an die Leiche im Fluss?"

„Sicher, dem Mann wurde das Gesicht abgezogen und dann wurde die Leiche in den Fluß geworfen.", sagte Max.

„Stimmt. Nun ich weiß, wo er ermordet wurde."

„Wie bitte? Woher?"

„Von meinem Sohn."

Helén und Max sahen sich ungläubig an. Michael sollte wissen, wo der junge Polizist ermordet wurde?

„Wo soll der Ort sein?"

„Am Ground Zero. Dem World Trade Center."

„Da unten gibt's nichts. Nur ein paar Keller...", sagte Helén volendete ihren Satz jedoch nicht.

Max kam aus de Ecke hervor, und kniete sich neben Katja.

„Woher weiß ihr Sohn das?"

„Er hat jemanden schreien hören, als er auf dem Weg nach Hause war."

„Wir müssen los.", sagte Max zu Helén.

„Gehen wir. Sie lassen sich bitte wieder raus bringen.", sagte sie zu Katja und brachte sie heraus.

So schnell sie konnten, fuhren sie zur Ruine des World-Trade-Centers.

Sie entdeckten einen kleinen aber schmalen Eingang, in den sie hineinkonnten. Als sie unten ankamen, eröffnete sich vor ihnen ein riesiges Kellergewölbe. Viele Türen führten in weitere Gänge, einige jedoch nur ins Nichts.

„Wo fangen wir denn am besten mit suchen an?", fragte Max.

„Komm lass uns hier mal hingehen.", sagte sie und deutet auf eine große Doppeltür.  
Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich zerstörte Safes und leere Mappen. Einige Tische lagen zerborsten herum und Glassplitter hatten sich auf dem gesamten Fußboden verteilt. Jeder Schritt den sie machten war laut zu hören. Sie durchquerten sie Halle und gelangten in einen weiteren kleinen Gang, der auf der anderen Seite wieder eine Tür hatte. Als Max sie öffnen wollte, schlug ihm ein eisiger Wind entgegen, der ihm die Luft raubte. Er atmete einmal tief ein und zog die Tür auf. Ihm war gleich aufgefallen, wie schwer sie sich öffnen ließ.

„Merkwürdig. Der Gang sieht anders aus als die anderen.", bemerkte Helén

Sie hatte Recht. Es sah aus, als ob die Wände aus dem Stein herausgehauen wurden. Sie waren jedoch glatt. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein ewig langer Gang, dessen Ende in eine hartnäckigen Dunstschleier nicht zu erkennen war.

„Was zum Teufel?"

Helén zog ihre Taschenlampe hervor und leuchtete in den Dunst. Es brachte nicht viel. Der Lichtstrahl wurde zusehendst vom Schleier verschluckt und verlor sich in fünf Meter Entfernung schon wieder.  
„Na toll. Blind wie ein Maulwurf.", sagte Max und ging vor, die Hand an der Waffe.

Es kam ihm vor wie in einem Bad, bei dem bei geschlossener Tür heißes Wasser in die Wanne gelassen wird. Der Dunst legte sich schwer auf seine Lunge und er hatte schon nach ein paar Metern Probleme richtig Luft zu holen und so wie es aussah, erging es Helén sogar noch schlechter.

Er streckte die Hand aus, damit er nicht unerwartete gegen etwas laufen würde und musste blinzeln um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Er ertastete einen Holzverschlag, der solide und glitschig war. Er tastete etwas weiter nach unten und fan eine Art Klinke, die er drückte. Mit lautem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und dahinter verflog auch der Nebel wieder. Max trat durch die Dunstwand hindurch und schnappte nach Luft. Helén stürzte ebenfalls japsend nach draußen und holte tief Luft. Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, sahen sie sich um. Vor ihnen lag eine riesige Kuppel aus Stein. Ein zweiter Ausgang lag auf der anderen Seite der Kuppel.

„Sie hatte Recht.", staunte Max.

Sie liefen in die Mitte des Raumes, in dem eine kleine Erhöhung war. Es sah aus wie ein Opfertisch. Ringsherum an den Wänden waren Fackeln aufgestellt, die alle gleich im Wind hin und her wippten. Max drehte sich eine Runde herum. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter.

„Was sind das für Zeichnungen?"

„Weiß nicht, sieht aus wie Schriftzeichen."

An der ganzen Wand entlang zogen sich schwarze Zeichen, die für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. Es sah aus, als ob sich ein Höhlenmensch kreativ betätigt hatte, jedoch waren die Schriftzeichen in die Wand eingelassen.

„Da hat sich einer viel Mühe gegeben.", witzelte Max.

Er setzte sich auf den Tisch und sah sich um. Er bildete sich ein, den Raum schon einmal gesehen zu haben, erinnerte sich jedoch nicht daran wo.

„Was glaubst du ist das hier?", fragte Helén die die Schriften mit den Fingern abfuhr.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin genauso ratlos wie du."

Plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Er drehte sich um und fiel fast vom Tisch herunter. Er konnte niemanden erkennen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Helén, die anscheinend nichts mitbekam.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden."

„Was? Von wem denn?"

Max zog seine Waffe heraus und ging zu der zweiten Tür. Er stellte sich daneben, hielt die Waffe im Anschlag und sah um die Ecke. Er konnte nichts erkennen, völlige Dunkelheit breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus. Er sahwieder zu Helén.

„Irgendwas ist hier!", flüsterte er.

„Ach Quatsch. Hier ist nichts.", sagte sie und machte eine lässige Handbewegung. Sie wendete sich wieder den Schriftzeichen und tat so, als ob sie etwas erkennen konnte.

Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte jemand aus der Dunkelheit hervor und rammte Max, der zu Boden fiel und die Waffe fallen ließ. Helén schreckte hoch und fummelte an ihrem Waffenhalfter herum. Sie schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig. Der Mann erfasste den Revolver von Max und richtete ihn auf Helén. Ohne etwas zu sagen schoss er. Instinktiv duckte sich Helén weg und hörte die Kugel nur knapp an ihrem Ohr vorbeizischen.

Max kam wieder zu sich und versuchte zu erkennen was los war, reagierte jedoch zu spät. Der Mann ließ die Waffe fallen, trat auf Max Brust und rannte zurück in die Dunkelheit. Hustend stand Max auf und rannte dem Mann hinterher. Die Dunkelheit des Ganges umfasste ihn vollständig und er fragte sich, wie der Mann überhaupt wissen konnte, woher er lief. Max folgte den Schritten, die durch den Gang widerhallten. Warf dann aber seine Taschenlampe zur Sicherheit doch noch an. Er erschrack fast, als er den Mann gar nicht so weit von sich entfernt rennen sah. Emax versuchte noch einen Schritt schnelle zu sein, schaffte es aber nicht mehr. Die Puste ging ihm viel zu schnell aus. Keuchend bremste er ab und ließ den Lichtkegel von dem Mann. Er hörte die Schritte, wie sie sich immer weiter entfernten, sich aber nicht verloren. Er konnte sie die ganze Zeit noch hören. Helén kam mit stafenden Schritten später nach und entdeckte Max, wie er sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und noch immer schwer atmete.

„Hast du ihn gekriegt?", fragte sie ihn und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nein! Aber er ist noch hier. Ich kenne diesen Abschnitt. Es gibt hier nur einen Ausgang und durch den sind wir gerade reingekommen.", sagte er und zog wieder die Taschenlampe hervor.

„Komm! Wir gehen ihn suchen!", sagte er und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

Helén wartete kurz, schaltete dann ihre Taschenlampe ebenfalls an und ging ihm hinterher.

Ihm fuhr ein eiskalter Hauch den Rücken hinunter, di drückende Dunkelheit verstärkte seine Panik nur noch. Er hatte die Schritte die der Mann machte schon lange nicht mehr gehört und hatte den Verdacht, dass er auf sie wartete.

Er bog in einen kleinen schmalen Gang ein, drehte sich aber gleich wieder um. Vor ihm baute sich eine massive Steinwand auf, die er ohne schweres Gerät wohl nicht zerstören könnte, geschweige denn der Mann.

Helén ging nun vor ihm her, doch er überholte sie und deckte sie ab. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert. Mit schnelleren Schritten, liefen sie durch die Gänge, die im Licht der Lampen nur noch bedrohlicher wirkten. Es sah jeden Moment so aus, als würde der Boden unter ihren Füßen zusammenkrachen oder die Decke herunterkommen. Max leidete zwar nicht unter Klaustrophobie, doch überkam ihn ein leichter Anflug der Panik, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Trotz seiner Bedenken ging er weiter. Für einen Moment bildete er sich ein, das Atmen einer weiteren Person zu hören, doch als er sich umdrehte konnte er nur Helén entdecken.

Sie erreichten eine Kreuzung und blieben inmitten dieser stehen.

„Aufteilen oder zusammenbleiben?", fragte er sie.

Unsicher sah sie von links nach rechts, entschied sich dann aber trotzdem dafür alleine weiter zu laufen und ging in den rechten Flügel hinein. Kurz sah er ihr noch nach, bis sie mit dem Lichtkegel von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde und ging dann gerade aus weiter. Der Gang hob sich leicht an und auch das Licht wurde etwas heller. Zwar war noch immer alles dunkel doch er konnte nun schon mehr erkennen als vorher, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, da er schon ziemlich lang im Dunkeln lief.

Mit seiner Lampe strahlte er in jede kleine Ecke, immer mit der Angst verbunden dem Mann wirklich über den Weg zu laufen. Was sollte er machen wenn er ihn entdeckte? Was würd ihm passieren? Er schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klarer zu werden und lief weiter. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, mit Bedacht darauf immer leise zu sein, tastete er sich nach vorn. Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen eine harte Kante. Sein Fuß fing sofort an zu schmerzen, er verkneifte sich jedoch einen Aufschrei und beißte sich auf die Lippe um vom Schmerz im Fuß abzulenken. Leise fluchend setzte er den Fuß oben auf die Stufe.

Plötzlich hörte er wieder das Atmen. Wieder drehte er sich hastig um, fand aber nichts. Langsam drehte er sich um, vergaß aber die Stufe und fiel zu Boden. Er ließ seine Lampe fallen, die die Stufe hinunter rollte und zehn Meter weiter liegen blieb. Langsam versuchte er aufzustehen, konnte jedoch nicht. Ein imenser Druck verteilte sich auf seinem Rücken, der sich immer weiter verstärkte. Er spürte, wie sein Körper rebellierte. Das Gefühl, dass er sich eine Rippe brach, konnte er nicht ignorieren. Langsam ging ihm die Luft aus und seine Lungen füllten sich mit feinem Staub. Er fühlte sich wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken. Vollkommen hilflos. Er versuchte mit den Händen das Bein zu fassen, das auf seinem Rücken stand, konnte es jedoch nicht fassen. Es war kein Bein da!

Völlig verstört versuchte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abzustützen und sich hochzudrücken, jedoch verließ ihn langsam seine Kraft. Als er versuchte sich zur Seite zu rollen, kam er nur wenig ins Schwanken. Langsam spürte Max, wie er blau anlief und das Blut aus seinem Kopf verschwand. Sein Herz schlug immer langsamer und bald setzte es sogar für wenig Augenblicke gänzlich aus. Dann spürte er wie ihn die Ohnmacht überkam und er wieder zusammenbrach. Der Druck auf seinem Rücken ließ wieder nach.

Wenig später wachte Max auf einem Tisch auf, Hände und Beine gefesselt an jeder Ecke. Vollkommen im Dunkeln lag er da, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Er versuchte den Kopf zu heben, scheiterte jedoch. Eine schwere Eisenkette lag um seinen Hals herum und hielt ih unten. Soweit er sehen konnte, befand sich nichts weiter in dem Raum in dem er lag. Nur ein stetiges Plätschern störte die Ruhe, er musste tief unten in der Erde liegen. Trotz der Dunkelheit war es ziemlich warm.

Er versuchte seinen Kopf auf die Seite zu drehen, doch der Riemen war zu straff. Er konnt nur gerade as zur Decke sehen.

„Hallo? Jemand außer mir noch hier?"

Es antwortete keiner, nur ein schleifendes Geräusch machte jetzt auf sich aufmerksam. Max zuckte ein wenig, denn es klang stark nach einer Schlange und er fürchtete sich vor Schlangen. Doch so wie er einschätzen konnte, klang es viel zu schwer für eine Schlange, es war mehr ein Umhang der auf der Erde schleifte. Des weiteren vernahm er ein leises Murmeln, das stetig lauter wurde. Es erinnerte ihn an einen Mönchsgesang, oder eine Art Beschwörungsmelodie, die ihm eigenartig fremd vorkam, wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Der Gesang stoppte und es wurde unheimlich ruhig, was auch daran lag, dass Max nichts sehen konnte. Über sich spürte er das tiefe Atmen einer Person. Plötzlich wurde es vollkommen still, das Plätschern verschwand, das Atmungsgeräusch erstarb. Nur ein leises Rascheln störte die grausame Stille. Der Moment hielt ewig an und Max hatte das Gefühl, dass der Mann in der Robe stillstand und auf eine Reaktion wartete. Ein leises Stöhnen durchfuhr den Raum und kurz darauf klang es so, als ob ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Erden fiel. Ein lautes schnaufen zerstörte die Atmosphäre. Dann konnte er Schritte hören, die sich ihm rasch näherten. Eine Hand tastete auf seiner Brust herum.

„Hey!", brüllte er.

„Agent Megger?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Cla...Clara? Clara Schrön?"

An seinen Beinen klang ein Klicken auf und die Fesseln fielen auf den kalten Stein. Seine Beine füllten sich allmählich wieder mit Blut während Clara neben ihm stand und seine Handfesseln öffnete. Er ballte sie zu Fäusten, damit er sie spüren konnte, kurz darauf öffnete Clara ihm die Halsfessel. Max sprang vom Tisch und fiel fast auf die Knie. Seine Beine waren noch nicht kräftig genug. Clara griff ihm unter die Arme und hievte ihn hoch. Nachdem er einen einigermaßen festen Stand hatte, drehte er sich um.

Ihr Gesicht sah mitgenommen aus und die Haare standen ein wenig ab. So wie es aussah, musste sie schon mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden hier unten gewesen sein. Ihre Kleidung war leicht schmutzig und hatte kleine Risse. Sie hielt einen langen und schweren Stock in der Hand und in der anderen noch immer den Schlüssel fest umklammert.

„Sie sind doch der vom FBI?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Max nickte.

„Danke das sie mir geholfen haben. Nicht mehr lang und es wäre zu Ende.", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Hatten sie nicht einmal eine Partnerin?"

Max Augen wurden groß. Er hatte Helén vollkommen vergessen. Er nahm an, dass sie noch immer in einem der Gänge umherwanderte, wenn sie nicht schon einer der Kapuzenmänner geschnappte hat.

„Verdammt! Kommen sie! Wir müssen sie suchen gehen! Kommen sie!", sagte er eilig.

Bevor er jedoch mit Clara den Raum verließ, kniete er sich nebden den Mann und fasste ihm unter die Kutte. Er ertastete einen Anzug mit vielen Taschen.

„Was machen sie da?", fragte sie und sah ihn an, als ob er verrückt sei.

„Erstens könntest du du zu mir sagen und zweitens suche ich nach einer Brieftasche. Aha!", er zog eine braune lederne Brieftasche hervor auf der mit Stoffbuchstaben „Motherfucker" draufgenäht wurde. Als sie offen war, zog er einen Personalausweis hervor, der schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Doch Name und Foto waren gut zu erkennen.

„Kennst du einen Jan Seidel?", fragte er plötzlich an sie gewandt.

„Nein, nicht auf Anhieb.", entgegnete sie.

„Okay! Lass uns gehen!"

Sie verließen den Raum und gelangten auf einen ewig langen Korridor.

**Kapitel 15: Die Suche**

Als Clara mit Max in einen Seitengang einbog, kamen ihr die Erinnerungen hoch, als sie entführt wurde.

Ihre Einweihungsparty des neuen Hotels endete in einer Katastrophe. Einen Tag zuvor starb eine ihrer Mitarbeiter, die gleichzeitig auch eine gute Freundin war und dann zur Eröffnung, wurde das Hotel vom FBI gestürmt, der Mörder gejagt und was das Schlimmste war, sie wurde entführt.

Als sie damals in der Lobby stand und Max nachsah wie er dem Mann hinterher rannte, wurde sie von einem Polizisten, der sich als Robin Wießner vorstellte auf die Straße gebracht. Er fesselte ihr Hände auf dem Rücken, als sie die Straße runter gingen und schmiss sie in einen Van, der aus einer Seitenstraße angerauscht kam, die Tür öffnete und als sie drin war, sofort in den Berufsverkehr donnerte. Eine schwarze Maske, verhinderte, dass sie etwas sehen konnte. Unsanft wurde sie in eine der Zellen geworfen, die unterirdich lagen. Jedoch verloren die Männer, die jedesmal wild miteinander sprachen, in einer Sprache die ihr vollkommen fremd war, nach der Festnahme die Lust an ihr und hofften, dass sie in der Zelle dahinsterben würde.

Sie hatten jedoch Clara zu sehr vernachlässigt. Als sie eines Tages die Chance sah, aus ihrem Gefängnis zu flüchten. Sie zog einen der Wächter gegen die Gefängnisstangen, der sich den Kopf aufschlug und zu Boden sackte. Sie klaute ihm die Schlüssel und befreite sich. Einen weiteren Tag irrte sie in den Katakomben, bis sie endlich einen der Männer traf. Sie hoffte, dass er sie nach oben führen konnte, doch er führte sie nur in einen Raum, in dessen Mitte jemand auf einem Tisch lag.

Jetzt rannte sie zusammen mit Max den Gang hinauf in einen breiten Flur.

„Hier war es! Hier haben wir uns getrennt.", sagte er und sah von links nach rechts den Gang hinunter. Er deutete in den rechten Gang hinein. Clara verstand sofort und rannte ihm nach. Sie gelangten in ein großes Zimmer, in dem eine große Anzahlvon zerstörten Computern stand. Kleine Kabinette unterteilten jeden PC in ein eigenes kleines Büro. Viele der Trennwände waren kaputt und lagen wild verteilt auf dem Laminatboden herum. Clara ging an Max vorbei in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Hier ist sie nicht."

„Stimmt, da hinten ist noch eine Tür.", sagte er und lief an der Wand entlang zu einer halb zusammengefallenen Tür.

Sie duckten sich unter dem Balken hinweg und kamen in einen Gang, in dem das Licht sogar noch funktionierte. Sie mussten sich die Hände vor die Augen halten, um wenigstens etwas sehen zu könen. Der Gang lag vollkommen zerstört vor ihnen, die Wände waren eingefallen und Glasscherben lagen herum, die Wände waren verbrannt und schwarz.

Als Clara kurz vor einer Tür stand, krachte über ihr die Decke unter der schweren Last zusammen. Sie sprang nach vorne weg und rollte sich ab. Der Schutt fiel in den Gang und versperrte den Weg. Max hatte versucht noch hinterher zu springen, scheiterte jedoch. Er schaffte es nicht noch rechtzeitig durch den herabfallenden Schutt hindurch und musste auf der anderen Seite stehen bleiben. Als sich der Staub verzogen hatte, stand Max einsam auf seiner Seite und Clara auf ihrer. Beide sahen stumm den Haufen Staub und Steine an, der sie voneinander trennte.

„Max? Lebst du noch?"

„Ja! Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich werde versuchen einen anderen Weg zu finden! Bleib wo du bist!", schrie er hindurch und rannte wieder aus dem Gang heraus.

Clara drehte sich um und sah in den erleuchtetenden Gang hinein. Eine unerklärliche Panik stieg in ihr auf. Der verlassene verbrannte Gang hatte eine unglaublich starke Wirkung auf sie. Allein in einem vollkommen verlassenen Haus. Sie machte ein paar Schritte den Gang runter zur ersten Tür und sah hinein. Der Geruch von Staub und Dreck schlug ihr entgegen und raubte ihr fast den Atem. Sie drehte sich sofort wieder weg und lief fast gegen eine Wand. Sie stützte sich mit ihrer Hand ein wenig ab und stolperte weiter durch den Gang. Eine ganze Weile wusste sie nicht so richtig, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte und ging schnurgerade weiter geradeaus. Sie hörte nicht einen einzigen Ton, weder von Max oder Helén.

Sie bog in ein kleines Zimmer ein, an dessen Wand ein großer Fetzen Papier hing, der noch nicht gänzlich abgebrannt war. Die Stühle und Tische waren gänzlich zu Asche niedergebrannt und sorgten für trockene und staubig drecckige Luft. Sie atmete nur kurz angebunden, damit sie die Asche nicht einatmete. Mit langsamen und bedachten Schritten ging sie durch den Raum hindruch auf die andere Seite zu dem Papierfetzen.

Sie erkannte nicht, worum es darauf ging. Zuviele Zahlen und Linien auf einmal, dass der Fetzen nur zur Hälfte noch vorhanden war, erleichterte es auch nicht erheblich. Sie verließ das Zimmer wieder und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Langsam wusste sie nicht weiter mit ihrem Latein. Ein lautes Krachen riss sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie zuckte nervös zusammen und sprang wieder zurück in das Zimmer. Erst nach ein paar Minuten wagte sie sich wieder aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Sie sah erst nur ein wenig aus der Tür hervor, stellte sich dann wieder auf den Gang und versuchte die Stelle des Geräusches zu lokalisieren. Es kam von weite hinten aus einer Ecke heraus. Langsam schlich sie sich an der Wand entlang zur nächsten Biegung. Sie streckte ihren Kopf um die Ecke und spähte den Korridor ab. Niemand war zu sehen und so machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Geräusch. Es schien aus dem anschließenden Raum gekommen zu sein. Als sie den Türrahmen erreichte, hielt sie noch einmal an und sah um die Ecke. So wie es aussah, hatte Clara die ehemalige Cafeteria gefunden. Viele Tische standen in paralleler Anordnung nebeneinander. Die Stühle lagen quer im Raum verteilt herum. Die Essensausgabe wurde vom Anschlag total zerstört und war teilweise geschmolzen. Wieder war niemand zu sehen. Sie ging vorsichtig um die Ecke an der Wand entlang in den Raum hinein. Soweit sie sehen konnte, war auch hier Helén nicht anzufinden. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief ein wenig im Raum herum. Eine unheimliche Atmosphäre lag im Raum, sie traute sich fast nicht zu atmen, da sie die Ruhe nicht stören wollte und das Gefühl hatte, dass sie bei nur dem kleinsten Geräusch enttarnt werde könnte. Sie verließ die Tischreihen und begab sich an den verschmorten Thresen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl übernahm sie und Clara musste sich ein wenig schütteln. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie gerade noch ein Tablett anfliegen, konnte sich jedoch nicht wehren. Es traf sie mit der flachen Seite mittem im Gesicht. Benommen fiel sie zur Seite und schlug auf den Kacheln auf. Ihr Gesicht schmerzte und ihre Nase blutete. Sie tastete in der Hose nach einem Taschentuch, zog eines heraus und hielt es sich an die Nase.

„Oh, verdammt! Tut mir wirklich leid!", drang eine Stimme hinter einem der Tische hervor.

Aus dem Schatten, den der riesige Pfeiler erzeugt, trat Helén hervor, die sich sofort neben Clara kniete und ihr den Kopf hoch hielt, damit die Blutung aufhörte.

Clara fuchtelte wild mit der Hand herum und signalisiert Helén damit, dass sie weggehen sollte. Als Helén einen Meter Abstand hatte, stand Clara vorsichtig auf.

„Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt.", sagte Clara wütend und hielt sich weiterhin das Taschentuch vor die Nase.

„Es tut mir ja auch Leid. Ich hatte Panik und als ich sie reinkommen sah, hatte ich gedacht, dass sie eine von denen sind. Tut mir Leid!"

„Ist ja schon gut.", sagte sie und warf das Taschentuch in eine Ecke.

„Gehts wieder?"

Clara nickte leicht und sah sich Helén an.

„Sie sind diese Helén Telemann, stimmts?"

„Äh...ja?", sie wich einen Meter zurück.

„Wir suchen dich bereits schon! Komm folg mir! Hier geht's lang!", sagte Clara und rannte zur Tür.

Helén blieb misstrauisch mitten im Raum stehen und sah Clara nach. Langsam griff sie unter ihre Jacke an den Waffenhalfter, wo sie fest ihre Dienstwaffe umfasste.

„Nun komm schon! Hier geht es lang!"

Helén zückte nervös die Waffe und richtete sie auf die in der Tür stehende Clara.

„Hey? Was soll das?", rief sie überrascht und riss die Arme hoch.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir glauben kann?"

Clara sah verdutzt zu Helén herüber, deren Haare nun noch verwilderter aussahen, als eben erst. Ihre Augen standen merkwürdig hervor und die Arme zitterten krampfhaft.  
„Wieso sollte ich erst entführt werden und dann sie hier töten wollen?", fragte Clara und versuchte einen halbwegs normalen Ton zustande zu bekommen. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht. Ihre Nervosität konnte sie nicht unterdrücken und deshalb lag ein leichtes Wackeln in ihrer Stimme und klang höher als sonst.

„Das kann alles ein Trick sein.", sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme legte sich der Wahnsinn nieder. Ihr Hände zitterten nun mehr als je zuvor.

Vorsichtig versuchte Clara sich ihr zu nähern, immer mit dem Gedanken vertraut, dass sich gleich ein Schuss lösen könnte. Helén jedoch wich nicht einen Zentimeter zur Seite, sie stellte sich im Gegenteil nur noch standfester hin.

Clara blieb stehen und hielt erneut die Arme hoch.

„Denk doch mal nach! Ich wurde acuh entführt! Es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!", versuchte Clara es wieder.

„Nein, ich glaube dir nicht!", entgegnete sie bestimmt.

Mit einem mal, blitzten Helén Augen lodernd auf und funkelten böse. Sie huschten ständig hin und her. Dann fixierte sie Clara mit ihren Blicken und Clara fühlte sich, als ob sie fest an die Wand genagelt wurde. Sie bewegte sich nicht um einen Zentimeter, damit Helén nicht noch weiter verwirrt werden könnte. Es vergingen fünf Minuten, bis endlich wieder etwas passierte.

Heléns Aufmerksamkeit gab nach und für einen kurzen Moment, ließ sie die Waffe sinken. Clara erkannte ihre Chance. Sie stürzte sich brüllend auf die überraschte Helén. Sie rammte sie mit der Schulter und hielt sich fallend an einer Kante des Tisches fest, damit sie nicht gänzlich umfiel. Clara rappelte sich hoch und griff nach der am Boden liegenden Dienstwaffe. Die Waffe lag unbequem und wie ein sperriges Stück schweren Metalls in ihrer Hand und es war ihr fast unangenehm die Waffe zu halten. Trotz ihrer Bedenken, steckte sie sie in ihren Gürtel und suchte dann nach Helén. Sie war weg.

Wild fluchend drehte sie sich um. Helén war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Clara wirbelte wieder herum doch wieder war keine Spur von ihr zu entdecken.

Ein schweres Atmen erschreckte sie in ihrer Konzentration und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Ruck und Clara fiel mit lauten Krachen zu Boden. Die alten Dielen splitterten als sie ungebremst auf ihren Rücken fiel. Helén hatte sich unter dem Tisch in Claras Nähe versteckt und fasste ihren Fuß. Hastig krabbelte sie unter ihm hervor und beugte sich über Clara, wobei sie ihr die Arme festhielt. Sie drückte sie zu Boden und versuchte mit dem Fuß nach der naheliegenden Waffe zu fischen. Mit einem weiteren Ruck, gelang es Clara Helén auf den Rücken zu Rollen. Clara war nun oben auf und hielt Helén fest. Mit einer Hand versuchte sie nach der Waffe zu greifen. Blitzschnell griff sie nach der Waffe, wobei sie Helén losließ. Sie schnappte sich die Waffe und schmiss sich von Helén weg. Mit beiden Händen richtete sie die Waffe auf Helén und zielte.

Helén fing an zu schreien, stand auf und stürzte sich auf Clara, die zitternd die Waffe hielt. Mit lautem Knall löste sich ein Schuss und traf Helén. Mitten im Sprung, fiel sie zu Boden und krümmte sich. Ihre Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt lag sie zitternd auf den Holzdielen. Rotes Blut, das durch den Staub dreckig wurde sickerte ihr durch die Finger und ihr Atmen wurde flacher.

Clara sah geschockt und vollkommen irritiert neben ihr und hielt die Waffe noch immer in die Luft. Ein Poltern ließ sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen. Mit glasigen Augen, sah sie zur Tür, durch die Max hereingestolpert kam. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und sah ungläubig auf den Unfallort.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?", fragte er und stürzte sich neben Helén, deren Atem immer flacher und leiser wurde. Das Blut unter ihr bildete eine riesige Pfütze und tauchte Claras und Max Knie ein.

„Wir müssen sie hier rausbringen! Hilf mir!", sagte er hektisch und griff Helén unter die Arme. Clara hievte ihre Beine nach oben und gemeinsam brachten sie Helén wieder ans Tageslicht.

**Kapitel 16: Gefeuert!**

Als sie wieder oben neben ihrem Wagen standen, zog Max sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief den Krankenwagen. Er öffnete die Tür seines Wagens und setzte sich auf die Rückbakn. Nervös zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und zog einmal kräftig daran. Clara hielt Heléns Kopf nach oben und versuchte sie wach zu halten.

„Wann kommen die denn? Verdammt!", sprach Clara zu sich selbst und sah Helén ins Gesicht, das aschfahl geworden war. Helén Augen waren ausdruckslos und kalt geworden und hatten sich merkwürdig verdreht.

„Nimm das hier und drück es auf die Wunde!",s agte Max und reichte Clara ein Tuch, das auf dem Rücksitz lag. Clara nahm es und drückte es fast auf die Wunde auf. Leise stöhnt Helén auf und verdrehte weiter die Augen, die in ihren Höhlen verschwanden und nur noch das Weiße ihrer Augen war zu sehen.

Zanwzig Minuten später kam der Krankenwagen und Kai stieg heraus.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er an Max, der sich auf die Straße gestellt hatte, damit sie sie nicht verfehlen konnten.

„Komm mit, sie liegt hinter meinem Auto.", antwortete er und führte Kai zu Clara und Helén. Zwei Helfer kamen mit einer Trage und hievten Helén darauf.

„Das wird eng. Sie hat viel Blut verloren.", sagte Kai.

So schnell es ging, lieferten sie Helén in den Krankenwagen und fuhren mit Blaulicht davon. Max und Clara sahen dem Wagen nach, bis er hinter einer Biegung verschwand. Das Martinshorn konnten sie noch ewig hören.

„Kommst du bitte noch mit in mein Büro? Ich muss einen Bericht schreiben.", sagte er mit gesenkten Kopf zu Clara, die vollkommen zerstört die Straße hinab sah. Leise nickte sie und stieg mit ihm in den Wagen.

Stillschweigend fuhren sie zurück zur FBI-Zentrale. Er nahm sie mit in sein Büro, wo sie sich in einen Sessel vor dem Fenster setzte.

„Okay.", sagte Max und ließ eine Pause. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie war verwirrt. Sie hatte gedacht, ich will ihr etwas antun.", sagte sie leise und mit schwacher Stimme.

„Und weiter?"

„Wir...", sie schluckte schwer. „Wir kamen in Streit und sie zog die Waffe und wollte mich erschießen. Ich habe mich auf sie gesürzt und versucht ihr die Waffe ab zu nehmen. Irgendwie löste sich dann ein Schuss, der sie traf.", erzählte sie.

Max schwieg und hörte ihr zu, während er das Erzählte in seinem Bericht niederschrieb.

„Ich...Ich habe sie erschossen.", sagte Clara geitesabwesend und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Sie wird es überleben, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sagte er und kniete sich neben sie.

Mit lauten Knacken und Knarzen meldete sich die Lautpsrecheranlage an seinem Schreibtisch zu Wort. Die Stimme der Sekretärin drang heraus und rief ihn in das Büro des Chefs.

Mist, dachte er, was will der jetzt von mir? Schweren Herzens stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Langsam drehte er sich noch einmal zu Clara, die noch immer in Gedanken versunken in ihrem Sessel saß.

„Finden sie sich alleine zurecht? Ich bin bald wieder da.", sagte er.

Clara nickte leicht, ohne auzublicken, dann verließ Max sein Büro und stieg in den Fahrstuhl nach oben. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich fasste und den Knopf drückte. Leise summend, fuhr der Fahrstuhl nach oben. Ein schweres Gewicht,lag auf seiner Brust und er fühlte sich schuldig. Etwas schlug ihm gehörig auf den magen. War es, dass er zu seinem Chef musste oder die Gedanken an Helén? Er wusste es nicht. Noch nie hatte er solche Probleme gehabt. Desweiteren fürchtete er sich, vor der bevorstehenden Unterhaltung und hjatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes bevorstand. Mit weichen Knien, verließ der den oben angekommenen Fahrstuhl und betrat wieder den Flur.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor den gang hinunter zu gehen, bis er endlich an der Tür stand und zögernd klopfte. Kein „Ja?" oder „Herein" ertönte aus dem Raum. Nur die Tür öffnete sich langsam und schwer. Die Sekretärin war verschwunden und das Licht fing an zu flackern. Aus dem Chefraum, drang wie eine dicke Wand, die Dunkelheit. Er hatte den Wetterumschwung nich bemerkt. Draußen hatten sich dunkle Gewiterwolken vor die Sonne geschoben und so wie es aussah, würde bald ein starkes Gewitter über die Stadt herziehen.

„Agent Megger. Treten sie ein.", drang eine Stimme aus einer Ecke des Raumes.

Die Tür hinter Max schlug zu und er fuhr zusammen.

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen?", fragte er mit versucht starker Stimme, die nicht so recht funktionieren wollte.

„Das ist richtig. Was ist heute passiert?"

„Was meinen sie?", er versuchte so zu tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Er wollte seinem Chef nichts erzählen, vor allem nicht, dass Helén angeschossen wurde.

„Sie wissen was ich meine. Ich will es aus ihrem Mund hören!", sagte Philipp bestimmt.

„Es war ein ganz normaler Tag!", Max Stimme war diesmal kräftiger und fast hatte es den Anschein, dass er schreien würde.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen,", sagte Philipp, trat aus seiner Ecke hervor und stellte sich vor Max breitbeinig hin. „dass meine beste Agentin angeschossen wurde. Was haben sie dazu zu sagen?"

„Es war ein Unfall."

„Ein Unfall?", fragte Philipp ungläubig und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er öffnete eine Schublade und holte ein Cognacglas hervor. Er lief langsam zu einer Wand, drückte einen Knopf und die Wand fuhr vor seinen augen entzwei und eröffnete eine ganze Bar voll mit Alkoholen. Von billigem Rotwein bishin zu den teuersten Champagnern. Er nahm sich eine Flasche, deren Etikett schon grau und halb abgefallen war. Max konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war. Philipp ließ ein wenig der braunen Flüsssigkeit in sein Glas ein und verschloss die Flasche wieder, stellte sie dann auf den Tisch, nahm das Glas zur Hand und leerte es in einem Zug. Mit Wucht schlug der das Glas wieder auf den Schreibtisch und der Laut hallte durch den ganzen Saal.

„Wollen sie mich eigentlich verkohlen? Ohne Genehmigung fahren sie zum Ground Zero, nehmen den Fall in ihre Hände und dann wird auch noch ein Mann getötet. Wie erklären sie sich das?"

Max stand schweigend da und versuchte den Blick seines Chefs stand zu halten.

„Sie haben also keine Erklärung dafür? Wie erklären sie sich also, dass Agent Telemann angeschossen wurde und das es in allem Überfluss auch noch eine Zivilistin war?"

Max stellte sich unter all dem Gerede nur eine Frage. Woher konnte sein Chef das wissen?"

„Agent Megger, ich habe es ihnen schon einmal gesagt, fallen sie mir noch einmal unangenehm auf und bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen, werde ich sie feuern lassen. Diesmal haben sie es geschafft. Zum letzten Mal sind sie mir aufgefallen. Noch nie hat mir einer meiner Mitarbeiter soviel Kopfschmerzen bereitet wie sie. Deswegen muss ich ihnen sagen, dass sie gefeuert sind. Sie haben bis nächsten Dienstag Zeit ihre Sachen aus ihrem Büro zu räumen und zu verschwinden, haben sie das verstanden?"

Max nickte und kramte seine Börse aus der Jacke heraus.

„Hier, fangen sie.", sagte er und warf seine Marke zu Philipp, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Megger!", rief ihm Philipp hinterher.

Max drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Halten sie sich aus dem Fall raus oder ich lasse sie festnehmen und in den finstersten Keller schmeißen den wir haben und ich schwöre ihnen, dass sie aus diesem Keller nicht so schnell rauskommen werden!", sagte Philipp und drückte die Marke wütend zusammen. Max bemerkte, dass sie sich stark verformte und brach. Dann verließ er das Büro und fuhr wieder mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. Als er in seinem Büro ankam, standen seine Sachen alle schon fein säuberlich in Kisten auf seinem ehemaligen Schreibtisch. Clara war verschwunden und die Namensschilder an seiner Tür und auf seinem Schreibtisch wurden entfernt. Max wunderte sich, wer sie so schnell entfernt hatte, doch er bemerkte es sofort. Hinter ihm stand plötzlich die Sekretärin seines Ex-Chefs und grinste finster. Sie konnte ihn noch nie leiden, doch das lag wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er nahm den Karton, der sich unter der Last bog und verließ das Gebäude. Er schmiss den Kasten wütend auf den Rücksitz und stieg dann selber in den Wagen. Mit quietschenden Reifen verließ er den Parkkeller auf die voll befahrene Straße und fuhr direkt Richtung seiner Wohnung.

**Kapitel 17: Katja**

Die Wolken verdichteten sich zu einer dunklen und bedrohlich schwarzen Masse. Trotzdem es erst zwei Uhr nachmittags war, war es stockfinster und die Straßenlampen wurden angeschaltet. Kein Mensch war auf den Straßen zu sehen nur ein paar Ratten, die schnell über die Straße zurück in den Gulli rannten, damit sie nicht vom nahendem Regen weggespült wurden. Ein paar Autos waren auf den Weg nach Hause, darunter auch Katja Merseburger, die mit ihrem blauen VW die Straße hinunter fuhr.

Als sie zuhause ankam, parkte sie den Wagen direkt vor der Haustür und stieg aus. Das Gewitter fing gerade an als sie die Tür öffnete. Ein starker Regenguss ergoß sich über die Stadt, die in null komma nichts überflutet war. Die Straßen verwandelten sich in reißende Bäche und das Licht der Lampen verwischte durch die Regentropfen.

Katja sah traurig aus ihrem Fenster und hatte den kopf auf ihre Hände gelegt. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Ihr Sohn hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gesagt und den Unterricht völlig vernachlässigt. Ganze drei Tage, hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und auch nicht aufgemacht, nur zum Essen und für den Gang zur Toilette hatte er das Zimmer aufgemacht und verlassen. Doch er hatte nie ein Wort gesagt. Nach diesen drei Tagen war er verschwunden und Katja htte nichts von ihm gehört. Eines Tages stand die Tür weit offen und Michael war verschwunden, all seine Sachen lagen auf dem Bett und verstreut auf dem Fußboden herum, nur ein paar seiner Spielzeuge waren spurlos verschwunden. Katja ging vom Fenster weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Gedankenversunken sah sie sich um. Ihrer Anzeige, dass ihr Kind vermisst wurde, wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt. Die Ermittlungen wurden eingestellt, wegen weiteren wichtigeren Mordfällen.

Ihre Erinnerungen an die Zeit, vor dem Tod seines Freundes kamen ihr hoch. Er war so ein fröhlicher Junge unbeschwert und auf gewisse Weise geheimnisvoll. Er kam nach seiner Mutter.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihre Couch. Stumm sah sie einfach ins Leere, bis ihre Türklingel ertönte. Sie erschrack leicht und erhob sich von ihrer Couch. Durch ihren Türspion sah sie auf den Flur, der aber vollkommen im Leeren lag. Niemand stand vor der Tür und nur das flackernde Licht zuckte. Sie drehte der Tür den Rücken.

Wieder klingelte es und Katja erschrack erneut. Wieder sah sie durch den Türspion doch diesmal vorsichtiger. Die Sache schien ihr unheimlich. Wieder stand keiner vor der Tür, doch diesmal war das Licht aus und schummrige Dunkelheit machte sich im Treppenhaus breit. Langsam drehte sie sich wieder von ihrem Türspion weg. Als sie sich in der Küche ihrem Abendessen zuwand, klingelte es wieder.

„Verschwindet!", schrie sie zur Tür. Vollkommen wirkungslos.

Es klingelte nur wieder und wieder. Katja stürmte zur Tür riss sie auf und blieb mittem im Treppenhaus stehen. Niemand war zu sehen. Auch ein Stockwerk über ihr befand sich kein Anzeichen einer Person, genuso wenig wie unter sich. Verunsichert, drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Tür.

Mit einem mal, wurde ihr unheimlich kalt und in ihrer Wohnung ging das Licht aus. Plötzlich stand sie völlig im Dunkeln. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und betrat ihren flur wieder. Zögernd schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

„Hallo?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und versuchte das Licht an zu machen. Es blieb dunkel. So wie es aussah, musste ein Blitz in das Gebäude eingeschlagen und dadurch eine Sicherung herausgehauen haben. Sie ging mit ausgestreckten Händen in die Küche und suchte nach einer Kerze, blieb jedoch stehen. Sie spürte, dass außer ihr noch jemand anwesend war. Das leise Atmen der Person war deutlich aber leise und weit entfernt zu hören. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und kramte hinter ihrem Rücken nach einem ihrer Küchenmesser. Dann tastete sie sich wieder mit einer Hand ausgestreckt aus der Küche hinaus und lauschte dem Atmen. Es kam ihr immer näher, sie konnte trotzdem nicht genau lokalisieren, woher es kam. Ihr Herz schlug immer stärker und sie hatte Angst, dass man es hören konnte. Sie tastete sich zu ihrem Wohnzimmer vor und sprang um die Ecke, damit sie gegenenfalls den Fremden überraschen konnte, der Raum war aber leer. Das Atmen wurde lauter und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es direkt hinter ihr war. Se drehte sich um und rammte etwas hartes, das direkt hinter ihr stand. Sie fiel auf den Teppich und blickte nach oben. Eine schwarze Gestalt, die umrandet war vom einfallendem Mondlicht stand direkt vor ihr. Er hielt etwas wie einen Dolch in der rechten Hand.


End file.
